An Otaku's Wish
by Pointy22
Summary: It is rated M for later chapter's in the story.  The title should speak for itself, it is of an Otaku girl and a wish that will change her and her friend's lives forever. RipxOC, Yuri: If you don't like girl on girl don't read! First story on this site.
1. An Otaku's Life

I was just an everyday normal otaku, go to boring school, watch animes or read manga, listen to my parent's fight well they weren't really my parents. My real parents were killed in a car cash when I was four, I was the only survivor so the city put me in a foster home even though I had family in other counties who could of took care of me. So I was stuck with my ever so mean foster family and wished for my life to change.

I went to an average school full of average students with just a hand full of above and below average students thrown in. It was the boring life I was used to the only time it was exciting was when I was with my otaku friends, Carly, Torey, and Hayley.

Carly was my friend I could role-play and cosplay pure insanity with, she was my right hand woman! She would always run up to me in school with her long white hair flowing behind her just threaten to come out of her loose low ponytail as her bright pink eyes locked in me, she is albino. She always wore black of some sort with red –they are her favorite colors- and most of the time there baggy boy shirts and skinny jean but somehow it would fit her small frame. Her and I would play videogames together as well, she was my go to for all the awesome videogames.

Torey is my go to guy for anime, what was good, bad, awesome, bloody, gory, sexy, stuff like that. We would always swap info on all the animes we watch and say if they were Torey and Krysta approved. He would most of the time fall in after Hayley and Carly, his light brown hair falling just a little below his ears but not too far and his blue eyes fall on me behind his glasses ready to tell me of a new awesome anime. Torey he's the tallest in our group –he beats me by an inch- and is well built for his height of six feet. Now Torey is normally in just regular every day normal clothes and doesn't care what people think of him.

Now Hayley she is one of the people I can go to for emotional advice as well as good books to read –expect when she said Twilight was good and I should read it- and is always there when it is something I can't even tell Carly. Hayley is always the first to come up to me in school, she'll run right up and hug me as soon as I walk in. Now I never could understand how I became friends with her, she is just so beautiful with her ever flowing long Carmel blonde hair and her bright blue eyes that are always happy to see me. She is perfect with her flawless curves and sweet voices, most people at school call her Oil City's fallen angel. Hayley is the only girl in our group that wears girl clothes mostly because she's not like Carly and I who like guy clothes more give or take a few girl pants. Hayley unlike Torey is the shortest of our standing at five feet, seven inches, Carly is taller than her by a good two inches.

Ok where was I, Oh yes life is boring and stuff like that, well I'm one of the above average students who go to the school along with Torey. Carly and Hayley have average grades at most of their classes and excel in all the rest like art, choir, and a few extra circular classes.

I have two most favorite classes in all the school, the first is Art of course and the second one is Chorus. Gym is another one but not when we have to do swimming, I'm not really something to look at even though my friends say otherwise.

It's just I'm out of proportion is what I'm getting at, I'm really skinny but have really big boobs and a bubble butt. My hair is a brownish-auburn color and is long and wavy, it goes the whole way to my ankles for Pete sake! I have to put my hair up in a high ponytail so I don't step on it and my bangs are almost ways in my face. My eyes are green with yellowish-orange around the pupil and I have red glasses, you know the plastic one yea those one. It's not that I really need them it's just they help me focus better and plus they keep my chronic headaches at bay.

I don't see how I'm hot or cute or anything like that considering what I wear, I always have a baggy jacket on no matter what, plus mainly boy or anime shirts and my pant some are baggy and other just hug my waist. I also have this ring, it's an army ring it used to be my real dad's -it was left to me in his will- it's old and the garnet gem in it is chipped but I wear it on my left hand on my thumb.

Now let's get to the story of where my wishing finally became reality, it started with Carly and me fighting over who was funnier in Hetaila, Italy or England.

"I'm telling you Carly Italy is funnier then England, I mean he's like Hayley in the aspect of being a ditzy person there for funny" I argued with my friend.

"That may be but England has that semi immatureness of a teenage and when he gets drunk he's hilarious!" Carly retorted.

Then Hayley came in saying "Can't you two agree to disagree and get it over with?"

Carly and I looked at each other and smiled "Yea we can do that" I replied as Torey walked in the lunch room.

"Sorry I'm late guys Mister T had me finish the test before I could go" Torey said sitting down right beside me, Hayley and Carly sat on the other side of the table across from us.

"It's fine" Hayley smiled at her friend as we gave him a nod.

"So Any new anime's we should know about?" Torey said looking at me.

"Yea it's old but new it's called Hellsing, there are two versions the tv series and the OVA, plus the manga" I answered grinning.

"Nice" Carly and Hayley replied.

"You guys should totally watch it! Nazi vampires, ghouls it is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Sounds awesome" Torey replied.

"Maybe we could all go to Hayley's and watch it" Carly suggested.

"Why is it always my house?" Hayley questioned.

"Because we can't watch it at my house Kirstein will flip, Carly can't have boy's over at her house after 6'o clock, Torey's house I can't go to because Kirstein is a bitch, so your house is the only option we have plus your dad doesn't mind having Torey over till an ungodly hour" I answered.

"Well yea I guess" Hayley said with a shrug.

"Can we go get lunch now please?" Carly whined flopping down on the table.

We all laughed at her as we got up and headed into the line "Come on Carly" I called.

Carly jumped out of the seat and was in front of us in no time "Food, food, food, food!" she cheered as we lined up behind her.

We all got our lunches and I gave Carly my milk and chicken nuggets as I ate the fries and apple off my tray. I was the first to finish and threw my tray away, and then Hayley and Torey followed soon after leaving Carly to wolf down her lunch. As soon as Carly finished her lunch and threw it away we started to make a "Game Plan" for the night to watch Hellsing at Hayley's. Since it was Friday and we all had nothing better to do that was our plan, Carly brought the videogames and chips. Torey got the soda and juice, I got the anime and popcorn, and Hayley got the snacks and set up –with our help- to watch it.

For the rest of the school day it was mostly boring in some classes, but when the last bell rang I wasn't too thrilled to go home either. Well I got on the bus putting in my ear buds, turning on my Ipod and started listening to my music. I listen to music on the bus because the kids on it are really annoying and my foster siblings are on the bus as well. As I listen to my music one of my annoying foster sibling's gets on the bus and sits beside me, ripping out one of my ear buds. I turn to see her smug face looking at me with her deep brown eyes as she flipped her beautiful blonde hair away from her pretty face covered in make-up. "Yo brainy-ack I need your help with some homework" she said in a demanding tone.

I blink my eyes hoping she would just disappear but alas to no avail, I sighed and pulled my ear bud from her and looked out the window "And what makes you think I'll help you with it Nikki?" I said in a droned voice.

Nikki grabbed my face and turned it to her "Look here you weirdo freak either you help me with my homework or I'll tell mom you hit me and you'll be in huge trouble" she hissed at me.

I sighed yet again knowing she would "Fine I'll help you ok but after I do I'm going to Hayley's house to stay and before you say anything I already told Kirstein and Shawn and they okayed it" I replied to her.

Nikki glared at me "What if I want to come?" she snapped.

"You wouldn't want to come any way were having an anime night" I said to her pulling my face from her hand.

She snorted "Well maybe I want to spend time with my foster sister" she said crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes "Oh really and what makes you think I'm going to believe that constant dribble coming out of your mouth?" I asked.

"Either I go with you or I convince mom and dad to say no" Nikki said smugly.

"Fine, fine Just let me listen to my music" I huffed shoving my ear bud back in. I sighed as she didn't move from the spot beside me and leaned on me a little, God she was a pain in my ass! She only does this stuff because she finds it funny to fuck with me knowing I'm pansexual and she has a thing for girls.

Once we got off the bus and started heading head she spoke again "So what stupid anime are we watching?" She asked not really caring.

"It's called Hellsing and it's about vampire's, Nazi vampire's, and killing" I retorted.

"Sounds stupid" Nikki snorted.

"Everything sounds stupid to you that I like" I snapped at her walking a little faster.

Nikki just snorted again as we got to the house and walked in only to see my stupid older foster brother sitting on the couch playing videogames. His dark brown eyes glued to the screen as his messy short blonde hair was sticking up, he was well built and was what most every girl dreamed of having as a boyfriend.

Without looking from the screen he welcomed Nikki back and said to me "And you're back man why can't you just stay at a zoo or something?"

"Because there is no reason for a smart person like me to go into a zoo where you'd fit in quite nicely since you _sick_ all the time it better for you" I replied to him as I walked by heading down to my basement bedroom. It was nice down there since I fixed it up myself and gave it the Krysta touch it seemed a lot more homie down here, plus I don't mind the solitude. My room was filled with anime stuff and videogames it was my somewhat safe haven, even when they lock me down there. Now I'm getting packed to stay at Hayley's house to watch anime, sadly along with Nikki as well.

After helping Nikki with her homework and doing my own we headed over to Hayley's house with our stuff. I had already called Hayley and them in advance so they would know my foster sister was coming to or I couldn't. Hayley as normal said it was fine and that she didn't care so I said thanks and got picked the rest of the way.

We got to Hayley's house and right after I knocked I heard Hayley and someone else running for the door screaming "I'll get it!"

The door flew open to reveal Hayley and her dad panting with both their hands on the door knob. Now Hayley's father, Andrew was a very handsome man he had short-ish brown hair and a short kinda rugged beard. He is well built for his age and stands about an inch taller than Torey at 6'1 with deep blue eyes. He is a very funny, understanding man and a wonderful father and husband that works hard. All of Hayley's friends love him for the fact he does not judge them like everyone else, he tries to understand. He's normally in regular clothes around his house when he's not working like a plain grey t-shirt and jeans.

Now Hayley's mother, Biannca she's about my height maybe an inch or two shorter with long Carmel blonde hair braided down her back. She is a very beautiful woman with her crystal blue eyes and sweet smile, a kind face and peaceful aura. Biannca is a very kind and caring person but sadly can easily be bossed around at times because of her kind nature. She is a very understanding person and does not judge person for whom or what they are. Her normal thing to wear is the colors blue or purple with a few other colors thrown in to the mix. She wears shirts mainly but well if need put jeans on and she wears beautiful shirts with nice soft patterns on them.

I laughed at the sight before me "Hello Andrew, hello Hayley!" I greeted them with a warm smile followed by another slight laugh.

**Hey this is my first story I've done on this site so please tell me if I've made any mistakes!**

**Thank you~**

**~Pointy**


	2. The Wish

Andrew let the door knob go and smiled as he replied "Hello Krysta! Carly and Torey are already inside, Carly's trying to mooch food from Biannca"

Hayley Smiled brightly at me "Come on in Krysta, Nikki my mom made some cookie but you may have to wait a little they're still hot"

Nikki and I walked in Hayley's house and Nikki was amazed, I never let any of my foster family come to Hayley house because I was always afraid of them being well them. By the look of Hayley's house on the outside it looked like a normal big house but once you walk inside its like walking into a mansion. Their house is filled with beautiful furniture and most things mansion's have aside from a butler of course. Andrew is the owner of a big company and is the richest person in our state but unlike most rich people and their kids, they are most definitely not snobs.

Once inside Andrew and Hayley lead us to the kitchen where Carly indeed was trying to mooch food from Biannca.

"Carlotta Lynn Wolfe! I said no they are still hot you'll burn your tongue" Biannca said lightly swatting Carly's hand away.

"Hey Biannca, cookies smell good" I said as the sweet smell filled my nose.

Biannca turned to face us "Oh hello Krysta," she smiled happily then her eyes fell on Nikki, "Oh umm who is this young lady with you?"

I tried not to grumble as I spoke my words "This is Nikki she is my _foster_ sister" I replied added some emphasis.

Biannca smiled again ready to say a welcoming went a shout rang out followed but a Carly jumping around the kitchen fanning her tongue "Hot! Hot!" she shouted running to the sink.

Torey who was sitting in a chair near the counter laughed as Carly gulped down cold water from the sink, Andrew seeing the sight laughed along with him.

Biannca sighed "Carly I told you they were hot and you'd burn your tongue but you didn't listen" she scolded.

"Carly's like a dog she has to do it 10 more times till she figures out its gonna hurt" Torey replied in between chuckles.

I chuckled as Biannca yelled at Andrew for laughing with Torey at Carly's loud displace, this was I think the sixth time she's done this if Torey's right only four more to go.

Biannca turned to Nikki "Welcome please have a seat somewhere I'll open the window so the cookies well cool faster" she replied turning to open the kitchen window's with Hayley's help.

After the event in the kitchen and most of the cookies were gone we headed up stairs to set up to watch the anime.

Torey and I hooked up the DVD player to the TV as Carly and Hayley set up the room to watch the anime and setting up the food and drinks for the anime.

Biannca and Andrew helped Carly and Hayley with setting up as Torey and I did the techno stuff for better viewing and sound.

Nikki was the only one who wasn't helping though I never really expected her to help anyway with the way she was raised.

Soon we all sat down to watch Hellsing as Hayley's parents left the room to go out for a little around town.

Soon the anime started and I being a picky person for anime's was having them watch the TV series Hellsing first.

After the final episode was over Torey was the start to speak "That was awesome not as good as the other version you were telling us about be awesome non-the-less" he commented.

Carly then out of the blue said "That guy had no penis!" she laughed along with me, Hayley and Torey.

I stood up and put the CD back in its case and got out the OVA version of the series "I will warning you now this only goes up to episode four" I re-laid.

"What? Why?" Carly demanded.

"Because Carly the rest still haven't been dubbed yet so the rest are subbed," I said then replied, "Well all but one that is"

"Well that's stupid if they sub all but one" Carly replied back.

I sighed with a smile "Carly it's not subbed because it's not out yet and it's the last episode"

Carly stuck her tongue at me -which had a little red dot on it that I knew to be from the cookie- in an immature way as I laughed.

I put the CD in the DVD player and it started to play as I sat back down quietly the opening for it started and Carly was swaying side to side with it.

After the fourth episode was over and the credits with Schrodinger walking on the world came on Torey spoke "That. Was. Awesome! I mean wow the blood and gore! Man I have to see the rest now!"

"I know when I first saw it I looked up the other episode right after" I replied.

Then the door came open and Hayley's dad Andrew leaned his head in with a big grin "So are the panty's still on?" he laughed only to be hit on the face by on coming pillows.

"Dad that was not funny!" Hayley yelled at him.

"I don't know I thought it was quit hilarious" Andrew proclaimed boldly.

"Andrew are you picking on Torey and the girl's again?" came Biannca voice from down the hall.

"No" Andrew replied followed by a chorus of yes.

"Andrew Kazahanna left them alone it is almost four in the morning so it's time for us to go to bed" Biannca scolded the older man.

We all snickered at his defeat as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, once the door was closed we busted into laugher waking up Nikki who had fell asleep.

"Well you all shut up and go to sleep!" She yelled then glared at me, "If I don't get sleep _you'll_ be the one who pays for it!"

I glared back at her with burning anger "Just because you can't stay up late doesn't mean we all have to go to bed as well!" I snapped.

"It's either you go to bed or I'll convinced mom and dad your friends are a bad influence on you and you should never see them again!" She shot back.

"Fuck you! You're such a bitch I don't even know how it describe it!" I retorted standing up.

Nikki did the same "And what are you gonna do huh?" She yelled, "Nothing that's what if you wanna see your friend anymore!"

I reared back my arm ready to punch her in the face "Shut up!" Screamed swinging at her only to have to duck and grab my wrist.

Nikki yanked me forward and punched me in the gut "Do as you're told and I won't tell mom or dad" She hissed.

I glared at her then looked at my friends "I think it's time for bed guys" I said through clenched teeth yanking my arm back as I glared at her again. "You know I wish I could just get away from here, far away from your stupid evil family!" I hissed venom spilling from every word.

Hayley then spoke "Umm well let get ready for bed" she said with a fake yawn.

"Awe man I'm not even-" before Carly could finish the sentence she pasted out on the floor.

Torey let out a chuckle as he walked over to the bed his was sleeping on "Well goodnight see ya in the morning"

I looked at Torey "Yea night" I replied and headed to the bathroom to change into my pajamas which was just a pair of short shorts and my under shirt.

I walked back in the room and fell asleep on the bed I would normally sleep on at Hayley's house, then the dream started.

_There I was standing in an empty room in my Pjs, The room was dusty and looked like it was a banded years ago. The curtains on the windows in the room were flowing as a light breeze came from the slightly open windows and there was a black door across of me. I walked to the windows and tried to open them wide enough for me to get through but it was no use they just wouldn't move. Then I looked at the door and hesitated to walk tord it, I got a feeling I had to go through it but I was so afraid of what was waiting behind it. I walked slowly to the door being careful with each step and reached my hand out to the door knob and turning it slowing as it whined from the rust. After that I quickly swung the door open and it creaked loudly as I peered into complete darkness, no windows, no light, just darkness. _

_I didn't want to give into the fear and squared my shoulders "Hello is any one in there?" I asked the darkness. Then was silence then a sound came from in the room and my heart started to race as the sound drew closer to the door I was at. It sounded like a snake slithering on the floor a __**big**__ snake at that, and with my eye adjusting to the dark I could see figures. The sound then stopped a few feet in front of me but I saw nothing from the floor the ceiling and the figures in the room were changing. With my heart racing I walked into the room and my feet were greeted with a hard stone floor that was cold to the touch. I looked down then up quickly to the figures afraid to look away from them, but all they did now was dance back and forth. "Hello can any of you tell me where I am?" I asked the dancing figures but none of them replied they just stopped dancing. I was going to speak again but it looked like they were turning around and I was met with a dozen of red glowing eyes. I felt the fear again but I felt safe too for a reason unknown to me and then I move forward, big mistake. I safe feel was gone I had to run the figures were running at me so I ran out the door and broke out one of the windows. Glass flew along with me and soon I landed hitting hard dirt below, it was night out and the moon was full and red. I stood and ran even though I could feel pain throughout my body, it was life or death and right now I didn't want to die. I looked back to see the figures with the red eyes still chasing me "Let me alone!" I screamed into the night. Then I tripped and dread fell over me as the figure surrounded me their red eyes locked on me __**"This is it"**__ I thought. I fell pain fill my body as I felt hand and mouths ripping at my flesh, I felt my blood oozing from me as my skin was being torn away, I screamed in pain as my attackers laughed at me. Then I could feel them slowly pulling open my chest I screamed louder at the intense pain as I cried, blood gushing, I blacked out._

I sat up in a cold sweat breathing hard as I cried and shook all over, everywhere they were ripping and pulling my fresh hurt. I cried softly in the night till I heard a voice from beside me startle me of my thoughts of that nightmare still fresh in my head.

"Krysta why the fuck are you up?" came Nikki's voice from the other bed.

I looked over at her with tears in my eyes to see her propped up on her elbows looking at me with a sleepy face.

"It's nothing" I replied my voice shaky as I wiped the tears away.

Nikki sat up fully "Are you crying?" She asked me softly.

"No" I retorted looking away as I wiped more tears away.

I heard Nikki get up from her bed and got on my and hugged me "What was it of this time?" She asked

I turned and hugged her back and started to cry, this was one of the only times Nikki and I got along, I told her of my dream from what I could remember.

"I see" Nikki said rubbed my back lightly

"And I still feel the pain," I said burying my face in the nook of her neck, "It's like their still ripping at me"

I felt Nikki hug me a little tighter and said "If you want I'll sleep with you ok?"

I nodded my head and we laid down, Nikki pull me close to her so we were cuddling and she fell asleep and soon after so did I.

Soon I was awakened by a scream it sounded like Biannca from her room, I sat up quickly and got off the bed, running to the door. I opened it quickly only to but greeted by a decaying corps groaning at me and reached to grab me but I pushed it away. "Fuck the what? I'm I dreaming again?" I replied still looking at the animated body, but remembered Biannca. "Biannca are you ok!" I yelled as I stepped past the body with caution to peer down the hall. Then a hand fell on my shoulder and I reacted quickly jabbing my elbow into the chest of my attacker, only to hear Carly yelp in pain.

"Ouch Krysta that really hurt ya know!" Carly replied rubbing her chest.

"Sorry Carly you know you don't do that to me!" I whispered and my eyes fell on the body, "Where did it go!" I was in a panic "it was just there!" I thought, then turned to me friends "There was a body there! I knocked it down because it was coming at me!"

Carly put her hand on my shoulder "Krysta I think you've been watching to many horror movies" she replied.

"No Carly really it was like a zombie!" I tried to reason and a scream came from the room.

Carly and I turned knowing the scream "Hayley!"

**Hey sorry for the the deleting of the chapter then redoing it I just down just error on my work sorry!**


	3. Wish Granted

_**Author's Note:**__** Ok so here's the third chapter! I've been working on it and the fourth one will be up soon as well. I know I've been reuploading the chapter's but that was only because they needed fixed but this one won't (I hope) 'cause I had someone else read it plus myself to doudle check it! Oh and sorry for the long wait, Rip will be in the next chapter I promise!**_

Carly and I ran into the room to see that corps slowly shuffling tord Hayley who was at the moment throwing pillows at it.

Torey and Nikki were awake but in too much shock to help her, I didn't know what to do but then Carly ran at it and shoved it to the floor.

"Hayley get to the door with Krysta I got this! I've seen enough zombie movies to know what to do!" Carly shouted at Hayley who didn't hesitate to run to me.

Torey finally snapped out of his shock and grabbed for the lamp on Hayley's night stand, going to the corps that was trying to get up and beat it on the head as hard as he could.

Hayley turned from the sight burying her face in my chest crying as she covered her ear so she didn't hear the sickening crack of its skull.

Torey stopped hitting it after it stopped moving and dropped the lamp breathing heavy "There its dead" He replied.

Nikki looked shocked "You killed that man!" She stammered.

"Nikki if Torey wouldn't have killed him we'd be dead now!" I retorted to her then looked at Hayley, "Hey its ok he's dead now"

Hayley unburied herself and fell to the floor in a crying heap "Oh my god," she whispered, "Dear Isis please protect us through this horror"

I sighed "Nikki you stay with Hayley I'm going to check down the hall" I said walking to the door but a hand fell on my shoulder.

"You're not going alone" came Carly's voice of behind me.

"I'll go too" Torey said walking up beside me.

I smiled "Ok let's go" I said as I walked out the room and into the hall.

We walked to Hayley's parent's room and I opened the door only to be greeted to the strong metallic smell. We walked in slowly and Carly flipped on the lights to reveal Andrew and Biannca's dead bodies on the floor and bed with more of the corpses eating their flesh.

Carly gasped as Torey and I stood in shock as we watched in horror as Hayley's parents were being eaten.

The thick smell of blood filled my nose and I looked away, biting my lip as I held back tears that strung my eyes threatening to fall. Then a snapping sound brought me back to the corpses, they had snapped the bones of Andrew and Biannca and with that snap I did to. I ran at the corpses and screamed as I charged at them they looked up but I didn't stop I wanted them deader than they already were. I knocked over one and round house kicked the other in the head causing it to make a sickening cracking sound as it fell to the floor dead.

Carly soon followed me as she jumped in the air and landed right on the other ones head making it smash open under her feet.

I panted heavy and fell to my knees and cried, Carly and Torey came over and hugged me "Why them they were good people? WHY THEM?" I screamed up at the ceiling.

Torey and Carly helped me up and lead me back to Hayley's room, sitting me on my bed as I cried and sobbed.

Hayley looked at Torey and Carly for answers to why I was crying "What happened?" she said her voice cracking.

Torey and Carly looked at each other with nervous stares then back at Hayley and Carly broke the news "Umm Hayley your mom and dad are umm" Carly tried to say.

"They're what!" Hayley cried.

"Well-" but Carly was cut off but me.

"They're dead!" I cried burying my face in the pillow and cried more.

Nikki came over to the bed I was on and hugged me "Krysta I'm so sorry" she said

Hayley bursted into tear and fell to the floor crying "Mommy, Daddy no why?" she screamed and huddled on the floor in a ball.

Then a loud crash brought me out of my hysteria and back into the real world, I sat up and Nikki let go as I wiped tears away "We need to get out of here if my knowledge serves me right , those things were zombie-ghoul and there's more I know it" I said with a shaky voice.

Carly and Torey nodded in agreement and helped Hayley to her feet with the help of Nikki, but she just wouldn't stand.

"Hayley come on what do you think your parent would say to see you crying on the floor where you could die?" Carly stated pulling her up again.

Hayley sobbed "They'd want me to go to a safe place even if they were dead or in danger" Hayley cried softly but stayed on her feet.

"I'm going to go back into Andrew and Biannca's room I know Andrew had some weapon hidden to protect his family in there somewhere" I told them and headed to their room and walked in. I walked past their corpses as fast as I could and opened their closet door, looking behind some clothes to find some weapons and ammo. I grabbed six guns and a case of bullets, I went to leave but when I turned I saw Hayley's _**dead**_ parents up and heading tord me. I panicked and didn't know what to do as I hold the pistol up shaking as I aim, but I could pull the trigger I tried but I couldn't.

Then Andrew fell to the floor dead blood oozing from his head and Biannca fell soon after with the same thing.

I ran from the room and bumped into Torey as the pistols fell to the floor and replied "It's a good thing Andrew collected these things" as I picked two up and handed them to him.

"Yea it is" he replied.

I gave Carly two and I had two as well, with the extra ammo in my pocket I said "Nikki, you and Hayley are to stay in the middle of the circle Carly, Torey and me are going to make so you stay safe ok?"

Nikki nodded and Hayley let out a meek ok as we started walking.

We got out of the house and into the street to see what I feared the most zombie-ghouls everywhere "Stand your ground and fire till you run out!" I yelled and we shot.

Carly was making headshots left and right along with Torey and I was hitting my targets just as good, seeing them fall to the ground.

Hayley and Nikki stayed together in the middle of us as close as they could seeing the bodies fall and blood spray from the heads.

Then I noticed something, some of the corpses were falling on their own which meant were people still alive and I spoke "Hey Carly, Torey did you noticed that some of them are just dropping dead?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it yea I have" Torey replied.

"What do you think it is?" Carly asked as she shot another.

"I think other are more people alive" I answered her.

All of a sudden a loud gun shot rang out and a lot of the zombie-ghouls dropped dead with no heads on them at all.

"Fuck the what?" I thought aloud.

"What the hell did that?" Carly shouted.

Torey pointed his guns toward where the shot came from "Whatever it is it came from over there!" Torey replied.

"Well whatever it is let's hope it's on our side so keep shooting the zombies" I said continuing to shoot.

The shooting got closer as we shot our way through the zombies till we came to a clearing on a street and saw a man in red standing there shooting to his heart's content with a mad mans grin.

I shot a zombie that was coming up behind him and shouted "Behind you!" as I shot two more.

The man turned fully toward us and I nearly dropped my guns as the man grinned at me I know right away It was Alucard.

"No way" I whispered as my mind wandered till a gun shot snapped me back.

"You better watch your selves' humans" his voice rang throughout the street.

I straighten up and squared my shoulders as I ran at him, he pointed his guns at me but I kept going till I got to his side. I faced my back to him and started shooting more of the ghoul things around us making sure to shoot the ones by my friends too.

Alucard grinned at me and turned so his back was facing me, shooting to as he spoke "You know you're one of the only humans I've met stupid enough to run into danger or at a vampire"

"I know exactly what I was running at, NoLifeKing" I replied shooting a zombie heading to my friends.

"I see human so you know who I am?" he chuckled at me as he shot his gun.

I nodded then replied "Yea I do and I know of your master too" I asked.

I felt a gun to my head and fear rose in me "So do you work for Iscariot?" Alucard said in a hopeful tone.

"No I don't I'm just your normal everyday Otaku girl," I replied trying not to sound weak, "Please if you're going to kill me wait till I get my friends to a safe place"

Alucard just laughed at my reply as he pulled the gun back and shot a ghoul right behind me "As you wish human" he laughed.

After the ghouls were as Alucard said silenced, Torey, Carly, and I hit the ground from all the running and killing. Hayley and Nikki sat down after as panting as we rested with Alucard standing in front of us and sneered "Humans get tired to easy" he stated.

"Well sorry we're not super human Big Red" Torey snapped at the vampire.

The NoLifeKing just chuckled at his statement as he started to down toward the end of town.

I got up "Come on guys" I whispered and started to follow him.

Carly got up with a groan along with Hayley as Torey sighed standing up with Nikki right behind.

At the end of the city limit Alucard stopped and spoke with a chuckle "You humans can stop trying to sneak behind me I can hear you, you know"

Carly walked out first "There is no way you hear me well besides my farts there is just no way!" She argued with the vampire.

Torey then came out next only to argue with Carly "Yea right you tripped over almost everything in sight!" Torey replied to her.

"Like you did any better?" Carly snapped back and smirked, "You hitting every metal thing in sight"

"Hey that was on accident!" Torey shot back.

Hayley stepped out next "Will you two stop fighting!" she yelled at the two.

Nikki was after Hayley "You two are immature" she told them flatly.

"Hey I'm not normally like this it's all Carly's fault I swear!" Torey accused.

Alucard started to laugh at the teenager's fighting then realize one was still missing from the group "Where is the ginger girl?" he asked them.

The group looked around to see I was not to be found but in reality I was hiding well till I felt a hand go around my mouth and again my hand reacted on its own nailing my attacker in the groin. I screamed but it was muffled by the hand a little as the heard my attacker groan from being hit in the crouch. I thrashed around and tried to break free but it was no use, he was a lot stronger than me "A vampire!" I thought.

I heard Hayley and them running to catch up with Alucard who I was guessing was after the vampire who was holding me.

The vampire finally uncovered my mouth and locked his arm around my neck so I couldn't leave "God now I know how Seras felt" I thought bitterly. "Let me go you asshole or so help you god I'll show you pain like never before!" I yelled at the undead bastard.

He just laughed and told me to shut up or he'd kill and rape me, so on and so forth.

Alucard stood across from us and the stupid vampire didn't have any more ghouls to control so he was pretty much fucked as much as me.

Alucard looked at me and I knew what was coming next so I spoke first "I swear if you ask if I'm a virgin I'll pry myself from this ass and kick yours!" I yelled struggling against the other vampire.

"Ok then are you?" Alucard chuckled as he was being a smart ass.

My face turned red with anger and embarrassment "That cocky ass! He just asked me without asking!" I thought.

I looked him in the eye "No if you were hoping for a yes I'm sorry!" I replied as I thought of it but I never like to.

Torey and Carly pointed their guns at him but it was useless I knew that without trying that's why I just hold them in my hands.

"Just shoot me ok, you'll kill the vampire then you can go on your merry way" I replied, I know what I was doing was stupid but hey I'd rather be dead then get raped again.

Then a voice rang out "Master!" came the woman's voice from behind me.

"Why hello police girl" Alucard replied as he pointed the gun at us.

I closed my eyes waiting for the shot to ring out and then I felt it like a cannon ball going through my chest, I screamed in pain as the vampire was impaled through the chest by Alucard. I fell to the ground in intense pain and rolled on my back, panting as I did so feeling my blood run from my body as I looked at Alucard.

He took off his hat and kneeled down beside me "For a human you are very strong I will make sure your friends get to a safe place" he told me with a stern look.

I could hear Seras and my friends cry out to me as I tried to look at them but failed so I looked back the NoLifeKing. I smiled at him as my vision was getting blurry "Thank you so much Alucard" I said weakly as my world fell to black and a ice cold embrace fell around me.


	4. Otaku Alive?

_I groaned and sat up I was still in the place I got shot but how was I still alive, where was the intense pain? Groaning again I stood to my feet and I was in Hayley's house again, I woke up to the sound of Biannca screaming again. I ran down the hall to see Biannca being tickled by Andrew as they laughed and looked at me "Sorry if we woke you up Krysta" Andrew said._

_I smiled "its fine Andrew" I replied and walked out of their room, down the hall to Hayley's but then something felt off._

_The laughing of Biannca and Andrew turned into evil ugly laughs made from a mad man basking in the glory of someone's pain._

_I shivered, walking a little faster to the room but it was just getting farther away from me so I started to run. I finally got to the door and opened it to see me at a park no one barely came to with my one foster uncle. _

_He had light brown hair and was balding at the top, he all so had brown eyes to match his hair, the man stood at a tall stature and wasn't too bad to look at._

_The younger me ran up to him and smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him to the swings "Come on Uncle Tim swing with me!" little me smiled._

_He just chuckled and walked over to the swing with me and said "So how was the first day of school?" Uncle Tim asked._

_Little me puffed up her cheek and sat down on one of the swings "I hate third grade everyone was mean to me" Younger me huffed._

_I stepped in the door and ran at my foster uncle but was stopped by inky black hands holding me in place, I looked down at them then back up to little me and screamed "Run he'll-" but that was all the farther I got till my mouth way covered._

_Uncle Tim laughed and sat on the swing beside little me and said "You know I got something that will cheer you up"_

_Younger me looked at him and asked "Really? What is it?"_

_He grabbed younger me's hand and replied "It's this way" as he lead little me to one of the big playground tunnels._

_The hands lead me over to the tunnel too so I could see what was going to happen weather I wanted to or not._

_Uncle Tim told little me to lay down and close her eyes so she could get her surprise, but she couldn't move or talk when he was giving it to her._

_I watched in pure horror as I knew what was to happen next and I couldn't even stop it in my dreams __**"Why did he do that he was the only one I liked why?"**__ I though tears coming down my cheeks._

_Uncle Tim looked up at me and smile an evil smile, then turned back to little me and rammed right into her, she screamed out in pain from the size difference. He looked back at me as he told little me to hush and that all was ok with a big sadistic smile._

_I tried to look away but my head was being held so I had to watch, so I closed my eyes and the sound of younger me screaming stopped and another older one was heard. I opened my eyes to see him thrusting himself in me and then I realize I was the one screaming in pain as that bastard raped me once again. "Stop please" I choked out through the screams and sobs._

_All he did was hush me again and tell me if I told as one he'd kill me as he keep thrusting and moaning like the sick man he was._

_Right before he hit his climax he was shot and fell on me dead and bleeding as I screamed hoping the person wasn't going to kill me. I looked to see a figure, just a black figure outlining a female persons frame and I reached out to her._

I groaned in pain as I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light and quickly closed them again, groaning as I went to roll over. I felt a shape pain and gasped at how intense it was "Holy fuck why does my chest hurt!" I thought as I panted trying to get air into my lungs. My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I tried to look around without causing myself too much pain but it was to no avail because no matter how I moved it hurt a lot. I once again tried to sit up and fought through the pain till I was sitting straight up and howled in pain as I clenched my chest. I waited for the pain to stop which it felt like it would never end I tried to take deep breathes but I gave up on that for it only made the pain worst. As the pain started to subside I looked around to see I was in some sort of lab with paper everywhere and jars with organs of people. I got off the table I was on and slammed into the wall as a support, feeling the cold from it I realized something "Where is my undershirt?" I whispered. I looked down to see wrap around my chest and across my left shoulder seeing a little blood soaking through the bandages. My short shorts were dirty and blood covered and my feet were covered lightly in dry mud and blood. Then I heard footsteps I didn't know where or who they were coming from and I wasn't about to find out, limping to the nearest door. "I hope it's a closet" I thought opening it and sighed in relief that it was and got in closing the door quietly as I heard the door open.

"Vhere did her go?" Came a German man's voice sounding mad.

"I don't know Dok but she could not haff gotten far" Came a German boy's voice sounding amused at the other distress.

I put my hand over my mouth to steady my breathing as I continued to listen in on their conversion.

"Go get Captain Hans!" Yelled the older man named Dok.

"Fine Herr grumpy pants" The boy shot back.

I heard the older man grumbling about the boy but I couldn't yet hear what he was saying exactly but I could tell he was mad.

"He's coming Dok!" The boy's voice came from in front of the door.

"How is that possible?" I thought, "I didn't hear anyone come in"

Then the sound of boots walking in could be heard coming into the lab as Dok spoke "Hans that damn girl you brought in ist missing!"

I heard footsteps walking around and then they stopped right in front of the closet I was in, I backed up quietly till I hit the wall at the end. I could hear the door knob turn as I held my breath hoping that he wouldn't open the door "Oh fuck a duck!" I thought as light crept into the room.

The door then swung open to show a tall, muscular man with short white hair and pink eyes standing there with an emotionless look as he stared down at me.

"I-it's you Captain Hans Gunsche!" I said breathlessly staring at him.

He just nodded his head at me and extended a hand which I took out of shock and we walked out of the closet.

Then a boy with short blonde hair and pink eyes with black cat ears came right up to me and giggled "He he Dok Hans found her, she vas hiding in the closet the whole time!"

"Warrant Officer Schrodinger," I whispered in shock still then looked at a leaky man with short-ish blonde hair and custom glasses that seemed to hide his eyes, "Doctor Avondale Napeer."

Schrodinger looked at me and tilted his head to the side "Ja you're right but how did you know that?" he asked me.

I looked down at the floor then back up at him and replied "Well umm you see there is an anime of you guys called Hellsing, that's how I know"

"Vait there ist information being leaked to the public about all this?" Dok demanded.

"Well I guess in a way" I replied back.

Then footsteps could be heard yet again from the hallway leading to the room we were in, with an angelic voice calling out "Captain! Dok! Major vants you in the var room!" The door opened to reveal a tall slender woman with very long ravenish-blue hair and freckles with rounded glasses.

Hans nodded as Dok answered "Alright Rip," he replied then looked at Schrodinger and me, "Vatch them for me Rip"

Before Rip could argue with him they left, leaving Rip in the lab with me and the lovable cat boy, then she turned to us and said "So umm hi"

I looked away as I felt my cheeks growing hot and my mind started to fog up my words, unable to make a sentence.

Schrodinger looked at me "Hey are you ok you're acting all nervous und stuff," the cat boy asked me seeing my face, "Oh mein gott! Are you getting sick or something, Rip help I don't know vhat to do! "

I felt my face grow even hotter as Rip came up to me and turned my head to face her "Vow she's burning up she might be sick" Rip replied as she turned her head to look at Schrodinger.

Then I spoke "U-umm h-hi" I choked out.

Schrodinger cheered "Yay she's not sick!" he yelled jumping up and down.

Rip stopped him "Schro just because she spoke doesn't mean she isn't sick" she stated to the jumping cat boy.

"I'm not sick!" I blurted as my face must have turned redder when Rip looked.

"Your face is burning up, how are you not sick?" Rip asked me putting her hand on my forehead.

I tried to swallow a dry hump in my throat as I replied "Umm w-well you see I'm just embarrassed," I said trying to think of a reason what then I remembered I was shirtless, "B-because I have no shirt and I'm in just short shorts"

Rip stepped back and realized I was just in my short shorts and wrap around my chest, that being all the clothes on me. The female vampire's face seemed to turn a slight pink on the cheeks as she looked at my nearly naked form "Umm vell I could get you some clothes" she said.

"Thank you!" I squeaked as I tried to smile but it most likely looked awkward and shy.

Schrodinger looked between Rip and I with a confused face till he finally realized why I was acting like I was and grinned as Rip left "You like Rippy huh?" he purred at me.

I snapped my head to him "I do not!" I lied.

His lips just curled into a smirk as he replied "Right, you totally like Rip I can tell oh und your face ist still red" Schrodinger snickered.

I huffed at him but a suddenly I felt a feeling come over me and I shivered "I feel so gross, I can feel the blood, mud, and sweat on me" I whined.

Rip came in at my statement "Here are some clothes for you to vear" she said with a smile and saw me trying to rub off the grossness. Rip shifted a giggle as she spoke "You know I don't think Dok vould mind if I helped you get a bath, I do know how to dress vounds"

My breathing hitched at the thought of her helping me in the bath "Oh god stop your thoughts while you're ahead Krysta!" I screamed in my mind, "O-ok!" I squeaked.

Rip smiled "Come on the bath is this vay," she told me as we walked and looked at the cat boy, "Schro go to Zorin or Luke ok I'll send for you vhen ve're done"

The cat boy twitches his ears and nodded "Ok Rippy I'll go to Luke, I haff a less chance of pain vith him!" he chirped and disappeared.

"Ok come on!" she smiled at me and grabbed my hand to lead me.

My face grew hot again from the contacted of our skin, even though she was a vampire her skin was warm to the touch. My mind started to think of sweet things "Ahh a moon lit walk through a dark forest, we gaze at the stars in an open field and she lean in to me and . . . bites my neck! Oh god stop with now before she realizes I'm in LaLa Land!" I thought trying to break my fantasy.

"Hey are you ok?" Rip asked her voice cutting through my thoughts like butter.

I stumbled for an answer "Yea just off in space" I replied quickly.

She just smiled at me and led me to a door that said "Mädchen Dusche" which I was guessing from the German I learned it meant "Girls Shower". She opened the door and pulled me to the stalls and showers as the door closed behind us with a slight thud.

Rip put my clothes and the extra wrap down on a bench in one of the stalls and turned to me "Now ve need to get your wrap und stuff off" she replied.

She walked to me and started to undo the wraps around my chest as I blushed a deep crimson color "C-can't I do it?" I asked her.

"Nien you could hurt yourself" She replied taking off the wrap completely and throw it in the trash can by the bench.

I quickly covered my chest as she turned around "I can do it from here" I replied to her.

Rip just shook her head "Look I understand your embarrassed und think you can handle it but you can't so give up asking ok?" she stated to me calmly then said, "But you can take your shorts und panties off yourself"

I sighed both it relief and frustration "At least she's letting me undress myself" I thought as I took off my short shorts and underwear. The sound of running water hit ears as I set the dirty clothes by the clean ones Rip had brought me to change in. I tried to cover myself the best I could and turned to face the sound of water to see Rip feeling the water.

Rip turned to look at me "Oh you're done come on" she smiled and grabbed my arm.

I walked into the water and it hit my body, I could feel a sharp pain from my left shoulder, breast area and looked down. I gasped seeing the damage it had done "H-how am I still alive?" I said to myself in panic at the large wound.

I looked at Rip with shock but by the look in her face she didn't know either "But how? It should haff hit your heart?" she questioned.

"My heart?" then I let out a laugh forgetting about the wound, "Mine is in the middle" I replied.

"Vhat?" The raven haired vampire looked at me in confusion.

I pointed in between my breasts where my sternum was "My heart is right here" I replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The fourth one is up finally! It took me forever but I had to reread it more mistakes but if you spot any please tell me so I can fix it thanks!<strong>

**Me:Krysta's heart is in the middle of her chest? *Fake gasp* How shocking!**

**Krysta: You know that you moron!**

**Me: Well duh can't I have any fun?**

**Krysta: NO! get to writing the next chapter you said that-**

**Me: *Smacks hand over Krysta's mouth* Now, Now I can't let you spoil it!**

**Krysta: *Glares at me***

**Torey: When do we come back in?**

**Me: Soon**

**Carly: When?**

**Me: Oh you'll see~**


	5. Loss and Love

**Author's Note:**** OK so I'm sorry for the really long wait with the fifth chapter, it's just life is busy and I can be very lazy at times. I hope you like the chapter and tell me if there is bad grammar so I can fix it thank you!**

* * *

><p>Rip looked at me in shock "But how?" she asked, but I didn't know if she was talking to me or not.<p>

"I don't know really I was just born like that," I replied then remember I was in the shower, "Umm hey can we continue with my shower please so I can get clothes on"

"Oh ja sorry" Rip replied back getting shampoo and stuff for me.

I leaned into the water, man did it feel good having the water run down my back as I sighed in relief _"God this feels so good"_ I thought.

Rip came back with the shower supplies and put them on a shelf in the shower "Ok let's get you cleaned off" she said grabbing the body wash.

"NO!" I said quickly, "I do the shampoo and conditioner first then I wash off my body"

Rip let out a slight laugh "Ok, ok ve'll do it your vay" she giggled.

I blushed at that feeling like a needed person as I grabbed the shampoo and started to rub it in till I felt hands doing the bottom half, looking I saw her helping. Her jacket was off along with her tie and gloves, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and she had her hair pulled back so it didn't get in the way.

Rip looked at me and smiled as she lathered the shampoo in "Ja I know you can handle it" she laughed as she continued.

I turned back and resumed cleaning my hair with Rip's help, it felt quite nice really as she lathered it up to my shoulders. I looked around for the one thing I needed in the shower after lathering the shampoo in, a brush, it helped with tangles after the shower when brushed in it. I looked back at Rip "Do you have a brush?" I asked as she rinsed off her hands.

"Ja vhy?" Asked Rip with a questioning look.

"I need it for my hair, I've learned if I brush it in the shower the less tangles I get after," I replied then added, "I'm sorry I'm so needy"

"It's fine I understand you haff a vay of doing thing's und it cannot be changed" she replied and grabbed the brush.

I was going to take it but she started brushing my hair for me "You don't have to brush my hair I can do it" I replied.

"Nien you can't you could open that vound back up" Rip retorted as she ran the brush through my hair.

Then a thought hit me, what were Carly and them doing right now and where were they? Are they safe, did something happen to my friends, will I ever see them again? Do they think I'm still dead, did they cry for me, did they forget about me and move on already, how long was I "dead"?

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW<strong>

"You asshole! You shot her! You killed her!" Hayley cried pounding on the chest of the No-Life-King.

Carly walked up to Hayley "HayHay turning to beat him up isn't working for you . . . let me do it!" she growled moving Hayley away.

"Ha! Do all of you think you co-" But Alucard couldn't finish when a fist made contacted with his face.

"Now look here you mother fucking, cock sucking, son of an undead asshole! THAT WAS OUR FRIEND **NO** OUR FAMILY AND YOU KILLED HER!" Carly screamed punching him again and again.

Alucard grabbed Carly's fighting fists and picked her up by them "You are getting on my nerves you brat" he growled.

Carly then spit in his face and kicked him in the crouch "Take that you douche-canoe!"

Alucard dropped Carly causing her to land on her bum and pulled out his gun ready to shoot her when a female woman's voice stopped him "Alucard put your guns down, NOW!" she boomed.

Alucard growled as he put his guns away and backed away from Carly who was smirking in triumph.

Nikki then spoke up "Hey bitch where the fuck are we!?" she snapped at the woman.

"You are at the Hellsing Organization, I am Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, lea-"

"I don't give two shits who you are! Your stupid, moron here shot my foster sister and left her to die!" Nikki shot glaring at Integra then Alucard.

Torey then stepped in front of them all "Look we're all just on edge because Alucard killed our best friend and took us here" Torey replied.

Integra looked at Torey "Thanks for enlighten me" Integra replied back. "Alucard?! Why is it you shot there friend?" Integra said with a death glare.

"You told me to, she wanted her friends safe even at the cost of her life so she told me to shoot her" Alucard answered with a bow.

"Oh really and why did you have to shoot her then?" Integra asked not believing him.

"The vampire was using her as a shield, I would have turned her but she said she wasn't a virgin" Alucard said.

"And so she said to shoot her?" Integra inquired to the vampire king.

"Yes" he stated seriously.

"LIAR!" Carly screamed, throwing her jacket at him.

Hayley's face turned demonic as she said this "LIES!~" she growled.

"Asshole!" Nikki chimed in.

"GUYS!" Shouted Torey, getting everyone's attention, "Was I the only one paying attention?! Krysta told Alucard to shoot her so the vampire and ghoul would be gone and we'd be safe!" Torey then sighed "Look I know we all miss her, I'll admit it, but blaming him for her choice is not going to bring her back," he replied, "If she could see us now, she'd be disappointed in you all for blaming someone else because of her choice." Torey swallowed a lump in his throat "I miss her too you know but doing **THIS **is not going to making things better or fill the void, but if you ask me Krysta's to tough to die, I believe she's alive and she well, I believe we'll find her and she'll be ok. . ." Torey trailed off as he started to smile, "And when we find her I'm gonna tell her what you guys were going!"

Carly, Hayley, and Nikki smiled at him as Nikki spoke "Wow . . . Thanks for the hope Torey . . . but I swear if you tell her I'll hurt you so bad!" she warned Torey who only laughed.

"I second that!" Carly said.

"I don't care I just want Krysta to be ok!" Hayley cried.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW<strong>

"Ow!" I hissed as Rip put disinfectant on the wound.

Rip gasped lightly "I'm sorry" she replied rubbing it on lighter.

"It's fine," I replied back, "It's for a good reason" I smiled slightly.

We sat in silence aside from my few sounds of pain as she wrapped me up and helped me put on a tank top and T-shirt but when she was walking me back to the lab I spoke. Putting on a bra with my chest being wrapped with bandages, and having no bra big enough, we just didn't even try.

"Umm Rip I have a questioned" I said.

"Ja?" Rip asked.

"Why is it in battle your personalities switch from killer to scared?" I questioned.

"Oh umm, I have like a split personality that calls herself 'The Huntress' and she's my 'killer' side and I'm more of the person who doesn't want to die any time soon"

I giggled slightly at her comment "I see" I replied smiling at her.

"Vhat? Vhat's so funny?" Rip asked confused.

"Nothing it's just the way you described it" I chuckled as I looked at her, only to see her looking at me with a smile. I felt heat forming my face as the blood way rushing to it and I quickly looked away, just hoping she didn't see it.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea," I replied then put a hand on my forehead as I felt my heart start to ran, "Just feel sick, I might be catching something."

_Then a shadow figure of a teenage boy breaks through the wall and screams __**"OH YEA" **__as he hands me a cough drop and jumps through the wall again doing a dolphin dive._

I snap back to reality and look at my hands, no cough drop just empty hands, then I felt a hand on my forehead, looking I saw Rip's hand.

"You're head is really hot, maybe you are getting sick" She replied.

My face got hot and my heart started beating faster as I tried to replied "I-" but that was the only thing said before darkness took over my world.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay fifth chapter is up!<strong>

**Krysta: Took you long enough you lazy bum!**

**Me: Hey. . . Ok I don't have a good come back right now but I will! *points dramatically at Krysta***

**Krysta: *Rolls eyes***

**Carly: Yay I bitched out Alucard!**

**Me: Ok guys I have to get working on the end chapter**

**~Pointy**


	6. Sad Otaku

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very long wait, I have good new and bad news. Bad news, life was throwing a lot of lemons my way so it took forever to finish the chapter. Good news, I have Lemonade for everyone! **

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of Dok and Rip talking back and forth, I just laid there unmoving as I listened in.<p>

"Now vhat happened again Rip? Und speak slower this time" Dok told Rip.

I heard her take a deep breath "Ok ve vere valking und she asked me a question so I answered it, vell after that she zone out und then looked at her hands," Rip explained, continuing, "Und then her face got hot und red vhen I put mein hand on her face to see if she vas ok und she pasted out!"

I had a feeling that Dok was nodding his head as he wrote this down, "I see . . . Danke Rip, I will run some test on her und see-"

I shot up in a flash, only to feel sharp pain in my chest as I tried to speak "I- I'm fine see! No tests needed! See I'm a ok!" I shouted a bit loudly. I would not let that loony do tests on me, I may be insane but I'm not stupid! Plus there is no way in hell or on this earth or anywhere for the matter will I let him or any person get me a damn shot!

"You say you're fine but you seemed to of forgot about the vound in your chest" Purred the voice of Schrodinger on the other side of me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as my heart started racing a mile a minute, I clenched my chest as I tried to get air the my lungs because of my rapidly beating heart. I laid on my side, still clenching my chest, taking deep, rapid breaths as I clenched my teeth together when I could, trying to ease the pain.

Rip was the first to get to me, as Dok was doing some stuff, I was to focused on Rip to care, I could also hear Schro freaking out behind me as I closed my eyes taking deep breaths.

I could feel my heart beat slow down and I sat up slowly, opening my eyes to see Rip and Schro there staring at me, with worry? "So umm how ya doing?" I replied with a half smile, I knew I would have to explain myself weather I wanted to or not.

"Vhat the hell vas that!" Schro cried in confusion.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" I answered him, only to get a glare from Rip.

"You **know** vhat he vas talking about!" She snapped at me as I caught a glance of her fangs.

I sighed "What do you people expect me to do spill everything to you guys?" I asked the three Nazi's.

"Vell duh!" Schrodinger said as if I had asked a stupid question.

"Look all you need to know is my heart acts funny at times ok, I don't even know what wrong with it, no one does!" I replied giving a slight glare to Schro.

Schro's ears flattened down on his head "I'm sorry lady" He said with a sniffle.

I sighed "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you, it's just I don't really like talking about myself or anything that involves me" I explained to them.

Schro sniffled again but smiled "Do you mean it really?"He questioned.

"Uh huh" I nodded smiling back at the cute neko boy.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW<strong>

The four teenagers were in an office like room with Integra sitting in the desk in the back of the room, the four sat in chair's in front of her desk.

Torey was the first to speak of the four "So I have a question Sir Integra, why is it that you, a British organization, is here in the United Stated?" he asked.

"That's a very good question, you see we don't only have the Hellsing organization in England, we have one in every major country in the world" Integra explained.

Hayley tilted her head "Who runs the other ones?" she questioned.

"Only my most trusted operatives, aside from Walter that is" replied the Hellsing leader.

"I see" Torey said, nodding.

"Well what about my foster sister?" Nikki asked, "You said your men were still sweeping the area, did they find her or something?"

"That I can't answer until the cleanup and investigative crew report back to me" Integra replied as Hellsing's infamous butler came in.

"Sir the crews are back and say they want to report to you in person they said it was important" Walter stated.

Nikki sprang from her seat "Krysta?!" she said with hope as the other three shot up from their chairs as well.

"You're taking us down there with you, understand" Carly demand, a look of seriousness displayed for all to see.

Integra only nodded at the demand.

They walked down many halls and a lot of stairs till they got to a room with a hand full of men.

The men turned wearing the normal Hellsing soldier getup, they saluted and the middle one spoke "Sir Integra the crew and I found something very strange while cleaning the area"

Integra nodded "I see what was it that you found?"

"Well you see Sir we found a pool of blood and a trail leading away from it" the masked man replied.

One of the men on the far left spoke up "It looked as though the person bleeding was carried off by someone or something, but after 100 feet or so the blood trail ends, it's as if the person or person's vanished"

"So someone kidnapped Krysta!" shrieked Hayley in a panic.

Integra turned to the group of teens "Well yes in a way" she stated calmly.

"I demand you to find them!" Nikki ordered with fire in her eyes.

Integra glared at Nikki "You have you right to order me around little girl" she replied crossing are arms over her chest.

"Yes," Carly answered, "She does, Krysta was our friend, our sister! She could be dead or dying and you just stand there like it's nothing to worry about!" Carly's chest was heaving as she continued "Well listen here she is very important to all of us! You've never lost anyone important you! You don't know how it feels to lose some one so precious to you!"

Torey then spoke "Carly she lost her father"

Carly was going too retorted till a thought hit her "D-dad! Mom! Oh my god! They're- no! No!" she screamed running from the group.

"CARLY!" Hayley screamed.

"I-I have to find them! I have to save them!" Carly cried, bursting through two big doors, appearing to be the front door.

It was turning night, the sun barely seeable over the horizon as Carly ran down the front steps nearly falling as she did so.

"Mom! Dad! Ayriana!" Carly screamed tears streaming down her face, starting to blur her version.

Integra and the four teen were soon at the door seeing Carly growing smaller "Bloody hell she can run" Integra said trying to catch her breath.

"She was on the cross country and track team" Hayley huffed.

Torey then started running again "CARLY STOP!" he yelled trying to catch-up with her.

Carly could hear Torey but she refused to stop till she got to her house-where ever it is-, her vision still blurred with tears as a red blob was seen.

Carly ran at the red blob thinking it was just the setting sun but it wasn't, it was something else, she was stopped in her tracks by the red blob. Carly not able to make sense of anything at the moment and hugged the red blur as she cried, burying her face into it as she did so.

The red blob in which Carly was hugging was The NoLife King himself, who was in shock at her action but he did not push her away instead he hugged her back. Even he the NoLife King knew how it felt to lose people you loved, he rubbed her back and pet her head as she cried harder into his chest.

Torey had stopped running and looked at the scene before him, The NoLife King himself was comforting Carly, the girl whom he had tried to kill earlier.

Integra and the two girls caught up to Torey only to see the same shocking scene, "What in bloody hell?" Integra tired to comprehend the scene before her.

"Aww~" Hayley sighed happily at the two.

Nikki just stared at the scene in awe, "Wasn't she and he fighting hours ago, ready to kill each other and now this?"

"Yep" was all Torey could say.

"Well we best get her inside" Nikki stated.

"I'll take her in" came Alucard's voice.

The group all stared in shock excepted for Hayley who thought this whole thing was cute and was being all fangirl-ish.

Alucard swept Carly off her feet, carrying her bridal style and walked pasted the group, hushing Carly as he walked back to the manor.

"Did that right just happen?" Integra asked being the most shocked about this.

"Yea~" Hayley replied with a long and happy sigh.

Nikki just pinched the bridge of her nose hearing Hayley and sighed only to realized something herself "I know how she feels"

Torey nodded "We all do"

Integra finally shock away the shock and cleared her throat "Yes well, I'll send a team in the morning to check every house, building, and so on to see if all your families have been murdered"

Nikki nodded sadness taking over her "First I see Krysta get shot and now I realize my family is most likely dead" she replied walking back to the manor visibly shaking as tears fell.

Hayley snapped from her happiness at the sound of a muffled sob, she looked at Nikki and walked up to her.

Torey founded along with Integra watching as Hayley hugged Nikki as they walked up the small set of stairs and into the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW<strong>

I was sitting in Dok's lab on a bed humming to myself to past the time, Dok went to Major, Rip left to some job, and Schrodinger didn't even leave, he fell asleep on the bed. Now of course I wasn't going to just sitting there and hum, oh no I decided to pet and play with Schro's ears as he slept. No way was I pasting up the opportunity to play with his ear while he slept ,who knew if I'd ever be able to play with them again!

A few minutes pasted, I was so bored even though I was playing with Schrodinger's ears so I began to sing softly so I wouldn't wake Schro.

I was singing random parts of songs that I could remember the words to and somehow ended up singing all the funny and fucked up songs I've heard. It started out with "Bloody Marry" by Lady GaGa and ended with The Key of Awesome "You Don't Know You're Beautiful" parody.

As I finished the song I laughed to myself "I'm so weird"

"_You said it"_ I thought with a chuckle.

"I'm crazy," I sighed with a laugh, "I talk to myself _**and**_ reply back"

I stopped playing with Schrodinger's ears and looked down at the shirt I was wearing, pulling the collar to gaze at the wrap.

After looking at it for a few more seconds I released the collar of the shirt and sighed, then the thought of my friends came to my mind "I hope they're all ok" I whispered as I felt tears forming in my eyes. _"No! I am not going to cry! Not here! Not now!"_ I told myself, _"I must be strong, Carly and them wouldn't have it any other way!"_

But it didn't matter the tears fell any way as I thought of my friends I let out a weak laugh "Ha they most likely forgot about me" I stated still laughing weakly.

Then a man's voice startled me "If they're true friends then I doubt it miss"

I turned my head to see a man with long blonde hair and forest green eyes hidden behind rounded glassed, he was in a white suit and bore a smile on his face.

"Luke Valentine" I said in awe.

"Why yes how did you know?" he questioned me in surprise.

"Long story" I replied as I turned back wiping the tears away.

I heard footsteps coming toward the bed "I have time" I heard him reply.

I looked at Schrodinger who was cuddling my side "Take a seat" I stated.

Luke grabbed a chair in front of me and sat in it backwards leaning on the front of it.

I took a deep breath, well as deep as I could without intense pain, and began my tale "Well you see I thought that this place, you, and this whole world was just an anime and I being an obsessive otaku girl, I was in love with the anime Hellsing, your world, I wanted to know everything I could about it and I did"

Luke nodded his head.

"Well my friends and I were watching the anime and after that we fell asleep, shit hit the fan, I found out it was real and fangirled for a little, my friends and I killed some ghouls, this fucking vampire dude grabbed me and used me as a shield from Alucard, I told me to shoot me, he did and then I woke up here in intense pain that words couldn't describe" I finished.

"I see quite a time you had Miss..."

"Krysta, just Krysta please" I replied.

"Krysta quite a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Luke commented.

Then I let out a laugh "Me? Beautiful? Ha right!" I retorted, bursting into laughter.

Luke looked confused at me as if I just grew a penis or something, then it hit me, he was used to girls my age to me all giggly at a comment like that. "Look Luke I'm not beautiful or anything like that, I'm the complete opposite" I looked at him with a serious face.

Luke recovered and just chuckled "I believe you are beautiful whether you agree or not" he said simply.

"I see why you wear glasses now," I said with a chuckle, "But they don't seem to help too much because you're blind for I am ugly"

Luke smiled "Then let us agree to disagree"

I nodded "Agreed" I replied and we shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how you like it?<strong>

**Krysta: Why was there so many crying scenes?**

**Me: 'Cause it's a sad chapter duh!**

**Krysta: *Face palm***

**Me: Review please or I well do something drastic to Krysta in the next few chapters! *smiles evilly***

**Krysta: Good or bad?**

**Me: *Whispers it to Krysta***

**Krysta: *Eyes widen* PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Millennium's Otaku

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! Yep it's the next chapter, I made sure to get working on it after the uploading the last one that way no one is mad at me. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>After Luke and I shook hands, I went back to playing with Schro's ears who I swear was purring as I did so.<p>

I heard Luke chuckle "What they're just so soft and he wouldn't let me play with them so why not while he's sleeping" I said.

"I see, it seems the only people he lets pet them are Major and Rip" Luke commented.

We were silent for a few second till I broke it "So your brother isn't around here somewhere is he?"

"I don't know, I hope not, he gives me such a headache," Luke answered, "Just thinking of him gives me one"

Schrodinger's left ear twitched in he's sleep when I was petting it so I stopped playing with his ears, I watched to see if he'd awake from his nap.

"I wonder if I should wake him up, he fell asleep an hour or so ago" I wondered aloud.

Luke was going to replied when a dark skinned man with piercing on his face and yellow eyes slammed open the door wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and pants to match.

Schro woke up in a flash "Vhat's going on? Are ve at var?!"

I put my hands on the cat boy's shoulders "Schrodinger we're not at war, it's just Jan" I replied.

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose "Jan what do you want?"

"I was suppose to get some bitch for the Major or some shit like that" Jan said.

I looked at Jan then to Schro and Luke "Ain't no way I'm going with him" I said flat out.

Schrodinger who I had calmed down started to laugh.

I looked at him "And what's so funny may I ask?"

Schro slowed his laugh to a chuckle "You" he stated.

"How?"

"I don't know really you just are" Schrodinger answered.

"Hey bitch get your ass off the fucking bed and let go" Jan said.

I frowned and got off the bed, turning toward him "Excuse me, I'm not **a** bitch, I'm **The **Bitch, and to you I'm **Ms** Bitch, understand piercing face" I retorted.

Jan's face looked shocked at my comment.

I smiled smugly "What ain't got nothing to say?" I waited a few seconds before speaking again "I thought not" I replied.

Schrodinger was now rolling on the bed laughing so harder tears were rolling down his face "That vas hilarious!"

Jan then glared at me "Shut the fuck up"

"Luke, Schrodinger could you please take me to the Major?" I asked turning to look at Luke.

Luke nodded with a smile as Schro was wiping away the tears "Ja sure" he laughed.

Luke walked in front with Jan making sure he didn't get any ideas as Schrodinger walked along side me "Hey Schro wanna hear a joke?" I asked.

"Ja!" Schrodinger exclaimed.

"Ok, why don't blind people go bungee jumping?" I asked.

"Umm because they can't see?" Schro questioned.

"Nope, 'cause it scares the shit out of the dogs!" I said with a laugh.

Schrodinger and I were laughing as we walked down the hall "Wanna hear another one?" I laughed.

"You know more?" Schrodinger asked with a chuckle.

"Hell yea I do!" I replied, "Ok, ok, What do you call an Amish man with hand his up a horses ass?"

"I don't know vhat?"

"A mechanic!"

Again Schrodinger and I were laughing till I bumped into Luke's back.

"Ve're here" Schrodinger said in a sing song voice as we walked through a door and into a huge room I was guessing to be the map/war room.

"Vhere ist the girl I've heard about?" came the voice of the Major.

"Right here Major!" Schrodinger said pulling me up to where the Major was.

"Aw it's nice to meet you Fraulein" Said the fat man in the chair.

"Likewise Major" I said with a nod.

"Yes Dok told me that you know quite a bit about Millennium" Major smiled.

"Yes I do" I stated.

"Und vhat do you know Fraulein?" Major questioned.

"A lot," I answered, "I know you all are Nazi's and most are either freak vampires, ghouls, or a mixture of the two, aside from you, Hans, Schrodinger, and Dok" I replied.

"Captain Hans is a werewolf, Schro is a neko boy Dok created, you are a cyborg, and Dok well he's just crazy" I stated then asked, "Do you wish to hear more?"

"You know quite a bit Fraulein," Major said the grin on his face widening, "Do tell me all that you know about Millennium"

"Ok well Rip Van Winkle is an awesome crack shot and after becoming a freak vampire she was able to control bullets aside from the fact they're magic, Zorin Blitz is an illusionist that's why there's all that writing on the one side of her body, she uses it in battle to render her targets unable to fight so she can kill them with her scythe" I said pausing for a second to nod at the short haired blonde manly woman I knew to be Zorin.

I took a breath then started again "Schrodinger is everywhere and nothing because Dok based him off the Schrodinger theory there for he is here but not and alive but dead, Luke and Jan are brother, which everyone should know or they're really stupid, Luke is the older of the two and takes things serious unlike his brother and is a gentlemen also something his brother isn't, Jan is the asshole of your organization, he's a rude, mega sex addicted dickwaffle, but he know how to kickass, take names and go out in style" I looked at Jan and Luke for a quick second then back to the Major.

"You are a cyborg, half man, half machine, you became such during the war but Dok saved you I do believe and made you as so, Hans is an albino werewolf with tan skin, not sure how that works but hey, and he also had never spoken a word, my theory on that is he either lost his voice somehow **or** he believes that speaking to most of you people is useless and prefers to stay quiet, because actions speak louder than words" I relayed then commented, "Are you sure you wanna hear everything?"

Major just kept his grin "Nein I'm sure ve're heard quite enough"

"Good," I said with a nod, "because I could talk for hours about all of it really I could, if my friends . . . if my friends were here they could vogue for me"

"I see und vhere are your friends?" Major questioned.

"I don't know really I just hope they're ok," I answered then anger built within me, "Because if that undead son of a bitch didn't keep my friends safe I'll kill him!"

"Who is him?" Dok inquired interested.

"Oh you know just The Crimson Fucker" I replied.

"Who?" Schrodinger asked.

"Alucard, stupid" Zorin snapped.

"Zorin Schrodinger ist not stupid" Rip defined.

"No he's just blonde" I replied only to have Zorin and Dok glare at me.

Jan let out a laugh as Major sat chuckling in his chair, Rip gave me a look of shock as she tried to hold in a laugh and Luke just seemed to shake his head with a slight smile.

"Vhatever" Zorin scoffed.

"Hey Major" I spoke.

"Yes Fraulein?" Major asked.

"Well I've always wanted to join Millennium and I was wandering. . ." I said trailing off.

Major's grin grew bigger than before "Oh really you vant to join Millennium, ist that it Fraulein?" Major chuckled.

I nodded "Yes! I've dreamed of the day I could join!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Vell I see no harm it" Major stated entwining his fingers together.

"But I wish for only one thing" I replied.

"Und vhat ist that?" Major questioned.

"I wish to remain human, as much as I want to be a vampire, well freak vampire, I want to stay human as long as I can till my ticker finally stops" I answered.

Major nodded his head "I see und vhy ist this?"

I smiled at him "Because Major, only a man can kill a monster, right?"

Major started to cackle at my words "Clever Fraulein clever"

I smiled at him still till a sharp pain started in my chest again as I clenched my teeth and tired to keep a poke face the best I could, balling my hands to realize something. "My ring!" I cried snapping my left hand up indeed my dad's ring wasn't on my thumb, "My ring! Where's my ring!"

"Ring?" Schrodinger said tilting his head in confusion.

"M-my dad's army ring! It's gone I have to find it, it's the only thing I have left!" I said in a panic then looked at Hans, "You! You're the one who brought me here where's my ring!"

Hans just looked at me blankly then started to move his hands, I looked at him in confusion, then realize he's using sign language.

Rip must of saw I didn't understand it because she spoke "Captain says 'It must of fell off vhen I picked you up'"

"Well can you take me back so I can find it?" I asked started to calm down.

Hans started signing again and Rip relayed it back to me "He says 'That ist not up to me'"

Hans then nodded toward the Major, I turned to look at the fat man "Major please it's the only thing I have left of my parents" I said.

"But how do I know you'll come back Fraulein?" Major replied.

"I could take one of them" I replied back.

"I don't know" Major responded.

"_Time to break out the big guns,"_ I thought then shot Major the dreaded Puppy eyes, "Please Major?"

The grin on the fat man's face fell a little but didn't go away, then I put my hands together and put out my bottom lip "Pretty please Major" I begged.

Major finally gave into my puppy eyes "Alright" he answered.

"Can I take Hans, Rip, and Schro?" I asked.

"Vhy all three?" Major questioned.

"One Schrodinger should be able to teleport us there, Hans so he can show me where he found me, and Rip because I'll need someone besides those two to help me look for it," I reasoned, "Trust me, it took me plus my three friend to find it the first time I lost it and we had flashlights for Pete sake!"

Major just let out a chuckle "Ok Fraulein I understand" he replied.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Major you're awesome!" I exclaimed ready to hug the man but stopped. "Ah what hey," I said and hugged him any way, "Thank you again!"

Major was in shock at first but then hugged back "Bitte Fraulein"

I let go of Major and grabbed Rip and Hans by the hand "Let's go Schro!" I chirped happily.

"Bipolar Bitch" Jan muttered.

I snapped my head to meet his gaze "That's Ms Bitch to you, remember that shit for brains!" I snapped at him then back to Schrodinger with a smile.

"Und vhat makes you think I'll take you?" Schrodinger asked.

My gaze turn from happily to crazed within seconds "If you don't I'll cut off your ears and sew them to a head band which I will wear and make your life a living hell until the end of my days, understood cat boy, that ring you something most precious to me and if I don't get it back," I said with a pause, "_**She'll**_ get out and trust me we done want that"

Schrodinger face was twisted into an expression of pure horror "O-ok" he stuttered.

Schro put a hand on my arm and we were in my town just a few blocks away from my house "Wow this place looks more like a shit hole then before" I stated.

Rip looked around at the place "It couldn't have been that bad" she replied.

"You have no idea" I muttered and started to walk, feeling the pavement against my bare feet.

Rip, Hans, and Schrodinger were walking behind me when Schro spoke "Hey lady vhy don't you haff shoes?"

I shrugged "I was never given any, it don't bother me and my name is Krysta, so stop calling me lady, I'm only 17 ya know" I replied.

I heard Rip gasp "Shitze I knew I forgot to giff you something!" she scolded herself.

"It's fine Rip, I used to do this all the time," I told her turning my head slightly to give her a smile, "It doesn't bug me, it's quite calming really"

Rip smiled back at me, I looked forward again until we got to the end of the street we were on, I turned around and was now standing in front of them.

"Hey umm after we find my ring can we stop at a few places please?"I questioned.

Hans nodded, a slight smile gracing his face.

Schrodinger spoke "Vhy? Vhat's so important that you need to get?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how'd you like the chapter? *Creeper face*<strong>

**Krysta: You promise you Bitch! How dare you even bring _Her_ up in the story!**

**Me: I could do all the other things I told you as well**

**Krysta: No we're good, we're cool**

**Me: Great!**

**Hayley: Please review! *Cute face***

**Krysta: *Face palm***

**Hayley: *Looks at me* Did I do good!?**

**Me: Yep! *Gives cookie***


	8. Happy Otaku

**Author's Note:**** It's the 8th chapter yay! I finally got it posted! Oh and I want to give thanks to four of my followers, first is:**

**_Sakura Otome_ for being the first person to ever review my story, Thank you!  
><strong>

**_Killroy225, Lonewolf685_ and _CaptianvKickass(_also****_ Sakura Otome_) for commenting more then once, thank you peoples!**

**And to _Lonewolf685_ for re-inspiring into continuing this story, THANK YOU WOLF! Oh and go read his story called "Millennium's new cat" it is amazing! He just updating to so after you read this read his or no lemon for ANYONE!**

**And thanks to all who read this! My love you all!**

**Sorry I forgot to add some things to the story so I went back and did that, I only added a little down near the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"My stuff that's important to me" I replied then added, "And to you as well, all the stuff on you and Hellsing is in my room and if Hellsing gets a hold of it well . . ."<p>

I could tell by Schrodinger's look that his stomach dropped "To your house then!" he exclaimed.

"My ring" I reminded.

"Your ring then to your house" Schrodinger replied pointing forward.

I chuckled at the cat boy "Wrong way Schro, turn left then up" I replied.

After we got down that street we went down a few more until a hand rested on my shoulder and stopped me. I looked up to see Hans looking to the left then to me, I looked around to see he was looking near the edge of town near my neighborhood.

"Ok," I replied and started to run only to be picked up by Hans, "Hey!"

Hans just smiled down at me and soon we stopped near the edge of some woods, there I saw blood and a lot of it.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of blood, I'd question how I lived but then again I went through worst" I said with a chuckle as Hans set me down.

Rip and Schrodinger ran up behind us and stopped "Jesus!" Schrodinger shouted.

"I know right!" I exclaimed happily, "It's awesome! The last time I saw this much blood was when I was 4"

I could tell Schrodinger and Rip were giving me weird looks but I didn't care, I've always had a fascination with blood and death. My future plans were to become a Mortician and cut up dead people for a living, they never talk back, they always listen, and they never judge. Plus if I would kill someone I could just dig a grave 2 feet deeper, dump the body bury it in the extra 2 feet of dirt then bury the dead person who was suppose to go there the next day, genius!

"Umm let's just find your ring" Rip said and walked ahead looking at the ground.

"Oh! Yea" I replied and got on my knees crawling around looking through the grass.

Hans scanned the area from where he was standing moving ever so slightly and Schrodinger was looking around the area, running here and there.

Rip and I were following the trail of blood stained grass, I was going to give up on looking, as I feared I'd never find my ring.

"I found it!" Rip exclaimed holding the ring high between her fingers.

I hugged Rip tight "Thank you so much Rip!" I cried and without thinking kissed her.

Rip was speechless and her face was turning red as she handed me my ring.

"I'm so sorry, it's just I was so happy and-"

"It's ok," Rip interrupted me with a smile, "You're really excited I understand"

I smiled at her as the put the ring on my left thumb where it belonged "Thank you again, it's just, it's that important to me"

Schrodinger ran up to us "Hey did you find it?" he shouted.

"Umm yea, Rip found it," I answered rubbing the back of my head, "We can head to my house now"

Schrodinger smiled and ran back to Hans, I could tell he was excited but I didn't quite know the reason why.

"Vell come on you haff to show us the vay" Rip said standing up and holding out her hand for me.

My smile faded to a frown "I can get up myself" I replied, as much as my mind told me to play the helpless girl role, my pride wouldn't allow it. I heard Rip sigh and felt arms help me up "Hey!" I shouted in surprise as I was brought to my feet.

"Ve don't need you to open the vound up" Rip reasoned as she let go of me.

I let out a sigh as I grumbled "I'm not a kid, I know my limits"

"I heard that!" Rip snapped crossing her arms.

_"Damn vampire hearing!"_ I cursed as a pout played on my face.

"Come on! Move it! Let's go!" I heard Schrodinger shout.

I tried to keep the pout but I failed and started to laugh as Rip joined along "That was great!" I laughed as we walked back to Hans and Schrodinger.

I walked pasted them, waving for them to follow "This way" I replied walking on.

Then my house came into view, it was a normal sized and shaped house with two stories if you didn't count the basement, it dawned the color of a creamy white, and dark blue framing. There was a dark blue colored porch on the front just a foot off the ground and steps leading up to the porch in front of the door.

I quickly walked up the stairs only to have my foot get catch under a step and have my knees slam into the steps above "Fuck!" I cursed turning to sit my ass on the step as I looked at my knees. "God Damn that hurts" I said writhing in pain.

"Are you ok?" Rip said looking at my knees.

"Yea this happens every so offend, only Ben isn't here to laugh at me" I replied rubbing my knees a little longer before getting up.

"That's horrible vhy vould somevone lauff at that?" Rip asked with a frown.

"It's funny just ask Schrodinger" I stated pointing to the neko boy as he tried to hold in a laugh.

Schrodinger failed at his attempt and let out a full hearty laugh as he leaded on Hans for support.

"Schrodinger!" Rip snapped, "That vas **not** funny, just think of if she vould of opened her vound, vould you of lauffed then?"

Schrodinger stopped laughing when he heard Rip say his full name and lowered his ears "Nein, I'm sorry Rip"

"Hey umm can we get moving please" I said trying to hurry the three.

The three stayed silent as I tried to open the door.

"Awe come on!" I yelled in frustration at the door and walked over to one of the railing, opening up the secret compartment to find no key.

"Vhat's wrong?" Schrodinger asked.

"I can't find the damn key and the morons locked the door!" I shouted enraged at my foster family.

"I could appear inside und unlock it" Schrodinger replied.

"Nah I've always wanted to kick down a door" I replied back.

"Vithout boots?" Schrodinger purred as smile formed on his face.

"Ok this I'll do this!" I said running at the door and slamming the right side of my body into it.

The door broke open and my body hit the floor hard "Pain!" I cried rolling on the floor.

"Oh my god! Krysta!" Rip shouted running in and helped me up, checking to see if the wound opened.

"It hurt, but it was totally worth it" I replied a huge smile on my face.

"That vas awesome!" Schrodinger said giving me a high five.

"Schrodinger don't encourage her!" Rip said then looked at me with a serious face, "Don't do that again! You're lucky you didn't open your vound!"

"Ok, but you have to admit that was cool" I repiled happily.

"Vell, ja I guess" Rip replied back looking off in different direction.

"Welp, my room's this way," I said walking into the living room and opened the basement door, "Come on down here!"

"Your bedroom is in the basement?" Schrodinger asked.

"No my bedroom **is** the basement" I corrected as I looked them.

I saw Hans raise his eyebrow at me, giving me a questioning look.

"What it **is** my bedroom, my foster family wasn't the nicest people I knew" I replied walking down the stairs.

"Foster family?" Rip questioned as they followed me down.

"Yea my real parents died in the car crash when I was 4," I informed the raven haired beauty, "That's why I was freaking out about the ring, this is the only thing left of them and I never wanna lose it"

I stepped onto my floor and turned on the lights, I was so used to walking down in the dark I didn't faze me, but shock got me when I hit the floor and it was wet.

"What the-" When my eyes looked down it was blood, "Jesus"

I quickly looked up and scanned my room, no body that I can see right here, I turn and low and behold there under the steps was Ben, my foster brother.

"Oh you're such an ass, why'd you go into my room to take cover," I said in frustration, "Didn't you ever watch horror movies you **never **go into the basement during a zombie attack idiot!"

"Umm Krysta he's dead" Schro stated.

"I know that but hell the fucking prick can kiss my ass! He deserved what happened to him, Shawn and Kirstein too!" I screamed to the floor

Hans put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

That got me "Hey, hey, hey! No mess with the hair!" I said smacking his hand away.

"Vow your room is cool" Schrodinger said.

"Yea I made sure to make it look awesome" I replied, my room was filled with anime stuff. I walked over to my book shelf and pulled out one of the mangas, it was Naruto, I flipped through the pages and smiled, this was my bliss.

"Vhat ist that" I heard Rip said right beside me.

"This is Naruto, It's an anime because ninja and stuff" I answered her, putting it back. Then walked to my bed and grabbed my backpack that was beside it, opening it up and dumping the contents of the bag onto my bed.

I started packing all of my clothes in the backpack army style so they would all fit into the bag and zipped it shut, placing the bag on my bed. I grabbed a few more old backpacks around my room and somehow filled them all with the rest of the packable things.

With a sigh of relief I looked at the three "There, all packed!" I chirped happily.

"How the hell did you fit all of that in those bags!" Schrodinger questioned.

"I'm fucking talented," I said smiling brightly, "Now, there are a few other places I need to go"

"Like?" Schrodinger asked.

"My friend Hayley's house some of my stuff is there that I need" I replied picking up the backpack full of my manga books. "Come on after that we can go home I promise," I stated, "So can ya help me out with the bags?"

Hans nodded and picked up all but two which Rip and Schrodinger got.

We walked out of my house and onto the street "It's not that far, it's just up the road a little ways"

After about 5 minutes we got to Hayley's house and stopped at her door, memories flooded my mind as I put my hand on the door knob. I took a deep breath and opened the door, walking through the front hall with Rip, Hans, and Schro behind me and walked up the stairs.

Once at the top I partly ran past Andrew and Biannca's room and down the hall to Hayley's, walking in and sitting down my bag as the other did the same, walking in.

"Vhat the hell vas that?" Schrodinger asked me and I knew what he was talking about.

"I don't wanna be anywhere near that room right now, just leave it at that ok" I said more then asked.

Schrodinger just nodded like he understood and looked around the room as I grabbed my things.

I looked on the stand next to the bed I was sleeping on that night "Fuck, where are they?" I thought aloud.

"Vhat?" Rip asked.

"My glasses" I replied looking around the stand.

"You haff glasses but you can see just fine" Schrodinger said.

"Yes, I need them to focus on things better, it's hard for me to focus on stuff without getting a super headache from it" I answered as I looked under the bed. I felt around and my hand fell upon my glasses "Found them" I said getting up and cleaning them off before putting them on.

"You look good vith glasses" Schro commented.

"If you say so," I replied and put the Hellsing DVDs on a bag, "I think that's it"

"Are you sure?" Rip asked.

I mentally ran through everything I brought to Hayley's and nodded, grabbing all the bags "Yep! Teleport us home Schro!"

Schrodinger teleported all of us back in front of the Major and I put down a few of my bags "So where will my room be or will I have to share with someone?"

The major smiled at me "Ve prepared a room for you Fraulein" he replied.

"Rip, take her to that spare room a hall down from yours" Major told her.

"Ja, Herr Major" Rip replied with a salute.

"Oh und Schrodinger, Hans help with the bags" Major replied.

"Ok Major!" Schrodinger chimed grabbing a bag.

Hans nodded his head and picked up the rest.

"Lead the way Rippy!" I exclaimed as I smiled at her.

Rip then held out one hand "Bag" she said to me.

"I can do it! The bag isn't that heavy!" I replied.

Then Rip just put her hand down "Ok, ok just follow me" she said with a smile.

Rip showed me to my room and Hans and Schrodinger put down my stuff, the three helped me get unpacked and settled into my new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey, hey how'd you like it?<strong>

**Krysta: You know what, I actually liked this chapter**

**Me: And why is that?**

**Krysta: That is none of your buniness**

**Me: It's 'cause you kissed Rip huh?**

**Krysta: Yes it is ok**

**Me: Knew it~**

**Krysta: Oh and people please read Wolf's story 'cause I really want a lemon with Rip as I bet you do too**

**Me: You heard me I wasn't joking either, if you don't read Wolf's story and tell him or me you no get lemon!**

**Hayley: REVIEW! *in sexy school girl uniform***


	9. Members, new and old

**A/N: Ok sorry for the long wait! Believe it or not this chapter was suppose to be 17K words but one of my friends pointed out most people may not be able to read that much for one chapter. So I made it into two chapters so it wasn't so long . . . . well I hope you guys like it! Oh and PM if there are mistakes because I tend to make them a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW<strong>

In the morning Hellsing's search team, along with Integra, Carly, Hayley, Torey, and Nikki, went back to Oil City.

As soon as they got off of the helicopter the team ran into different directions to find survivors, leaving Integra with the teenagers.

Nikki was the first to speak "I need to see my house, I need to see if Ben and them are alive," she demanded.

Integra took a long drag from her cigar, already knowing this was going to happen and didn't feel like getting a headache so early in the day, she released the smoke into the air "Lead the way then," she replied.

Nikki was taken back for a second, from the moment they met this woman, she been so stubborn and bossy it throw her at the quick submission "Umm this way," she said walking down the street.

Integra and the other followed Nikki until they got to a cream white colored house with the dark blue framing and porch.

Nikki ran up the steps nearly falling, her heart was racing, the door was broken in as she ran inside and into her parent's room to see blood everywhere. Her parent's where nowhere to be found be she knew they were dead, then Ben's room was next she run into his room but there was no blood.

"BEN!" Nikki screamed running around the house until she noticed the basement door was open, "Ben!" Nikki ran down the stairs and slipped, falling into something wet "Fuck . . . shit," Nikki cursed holding her head as she stood and turned on the light.

At that moment Nikki looked at her hands to see what was wet only to find blood, she let out a blood curtailing screaming as she tried to wipe the blood on her shirt.

Carly sprinted into the house "Nikki!" she shouted running past the basement door to hear Nikki's screaming coming from down there. Carly quickly back tracked and ran down the stair, stopping a few steps down to see Nikki's whole back cover in blood as she looked at her bloody hands, still screaming.

Torey, who was running behind Carly called to her "Is she ok!"

Carly heard Torey but didn't answer, she just grabbed Nikki by the shoulders "Nikki! It's ok, it's not your blood, you're ok!" she yelled at the girl in hysterics. "Nikki come on! You're ok! Just snap out of it!" Carly shouted at Nikki whose screaming finally subsided into sobs as she wrapped her arms around herself. Carly didn't really know what to do, she was never really good at comforting people and Krysta was the one who could calm just about anyone down, so Carly just hugged her.

Nikki quickly wrapped her arms around Carly and cried into her shoulder.

Carly rubbed her back slowly trying to remember how Krysta used to comfort her in her time of need "Hush now," Carly said a little unsure of if it was going to work. "It's ok now, I'm here for you so just let it out," Carly said to Nikki.

Nikki pulled away from Carly slowly and looked at her as a weak smile formed on her face "You sound just like Krysta," she replied and rested her head back on Carly's shoulder.

Carly hugged a little tighter "I hope, that's who I was trying to sound like," Carly said letting out a sad chuckle.

Neither girl realized Torey had walked down the stairs "Hey you two is everything ok?"

Nikki let out a tiny squeak as she jumped a little and Carly let go of Nikki and looked at him "Yea I guess," the albino girl answered.

Torey walked pasted them and looked down to see the blood "Wow good thing Hayley didn't coming down here," he replied.

"Where is Hayley?" Carly asked.

"With Integra, I hope to god they stay where they are," Torey said as he looked at Carly.

"Guys!" came Nikki's shocked voice.

Both Carly and Torey looked right to fight whatever may be down there.

"Krysta's stuff . . . all of its gone," she choked out.

"What the hell does this mean?" Torey questioned.

A smile formed on Nikki's face "It means Krysta's alive, only she would come back for her stuff."

"And we missed her!" Carly yelled and kicked the stairs.

Then Ben's lifeless body fell from behind the stairs and slammed to the ground with a thud as his skull cracked against the floor.

"BEN!" Nikki screamed and backed up into a wall, sliding down to the floor, "Oh my god Ben!"

"Jesus Christ!" Torey shouted nearly jumping out of his skin.

Carly stumbled back and fell on her ass with a thud "Shit!" was the only word to leave her mouth as she crawled back a bit.

"Ben," Nikki sobbed into her knees, "Why Ben, I understand he could be an ass but why?"

Torey walked over to Nikki the best he would without taking his eyes off the body "Hey, it's ok, he's in a better place now," Torey said trying to comfort her.

Then Hayley's voice came from the top of the steps "Hey guys is everything ok, did one of you get hurt? Is someone dying?!" Hayley cried.

"We're ok Hayley just don't come down here," Torey said quickly, "Where's Sir Integra?"

"She's behind me," Hayley replied.

"Ok good just stay up there," Torey replied back.

"Carly get up and help me get Nikki upstairs," Torey said.

Carly nodded and get to her feet, rubbing her ass as she walked over to Nikki and Torey "God damn the floor hurts, I think I broke my ass."

"I'm sure your ass is fine now help me," Torey told Carly who stuck you tongue out at him.

"Real mature," Torey grumbled as he put an arm under Nikki's armpit and Carly did the same on the other side.

"Come on Nikki lets go, we can go to your room and get you some clean clothes on."

Torey and Carly walked to the stairs and carefully climbed up to the first floor, but as they reached the top Hayley saw the blood on Nikki.

"Oh dear Isis someone did get hurt!" Hayley cried.

"No Hayley this isn't any of our blood," Torey said trying to calm Hayley.

"Then what's if from?" Hayley asked still concerned.

"It was the blood of her dead brother, she fell into it running down the stairs," Carly explained, only to have Torey glare at her. "What? It's the true!" She replied.

Hayley sniffled as she looked at Nikki "I'm so sorry!" she cried and hugged the girl, not caring about the blood.

Nikki quickly hugged Hayley back and cried into her shoulder like she did to Carly.

"Hey Nikki you wanna go change your clothes and see if we can get you cleaned up?" Carly questioned Nikki.

After a minute of nonstop crying Nikki finally answered "Yes . . . please."

Carly and Hayley helped Nikki from her bedroom to the bathroom, helping her clean off and getting the clean clothes on.

Nikki was still shaken up but managed to stop crying.

Carly and Hayley washed the blood off themselves as well while Nikki took deep breaths to calm herself.

Integra told the girls to help pack some of Nikki's things into a bag which they did and left the house. The group headed to Torey's next which was a street up from Nikki's house and once they got there Torey slowly walked into his house.

Torey knew the chancing of finding his family alive was slim but he did hope they were ok as he opened the door to see blood everywhere. Torey's face was in shock as he looked upon the scene before him, his family was dead for sure and he knew it. He did not cry as he walked into the house and pasted the blood to his room.

Integra had told each of them to grab some of their things until further notice.

Torey grabbed the things he thought were important which were clothes and his laptop. As Torey walked back through the mess of blood he bowed slightly and said "At least you're in a better place now.,"

"Where is your house?" Integra asked Hayley.

Carly answered for her "This way, I'll get her stuff as well."

Integra nodded, not questioning the girl.

Once to Hayley's house Carly ran inside and upstairs, pasting Andrew and Biannca's room. Carly quickly got to Hayley's room and packed all the things Hayley needed "I hope I got it all," Carly said running down and out of the house. "Here I packed all that I could," Carly told Hayley as she put down the duffel bag.

"You got the ponies right?" Hayley asked.

Carly stood there quiet for a moment "Fuck!" she yelled and ran back in to get them. Once Carly come back out she handed Hayley a small backpack "Here if that's not all of your stuff I'm not going back in there," She said in between breathes.

Hayley nodded understanding the fact Carly was out of breath and did want to go back in for other reasons as well.

The group of five then started for Carly's house and walked a block from Hayley's until they got to the house of which Carly resided.

A team of four had just walked out of the house to see Integra and the teenagers "We found no one."

Carly shook her head as her eyes widened "NO! That can't be!" Carly screamed, "You- you just didn't look hard enough!"

Carly didn't even give the men time to answer before she ran into the house screaming out the names of her loved ones. "MOM! BRUCE! AYRIANA!" Carly screamed as she ran into the living room and swung open the basement door.

Carly ran down the stairs but two steps down Carly tripped and fell down the rest as she screamed "Shit! Fuck! Ow! Christ! Ouch! Fucker! Jesus mother fucking Christ!"

The team of men and the group of teens ran into the house, but Hayley was the only one to look down the basement steps.

"Carly?" She called.

Carly let out a groan from the basement darkness "Yea," she replied through the pain.

Hayley found the light switch at the top of the step and flicked it on and looked to see Carly in a painful position. "Are you ok!?" Hayley shouted as she walked down the steps.

"Yea I just hurt . . . a lot," Carly answered trying to get out of the position she was in. Carly looked at Hayley and spoke "Hey could you maybe help me out, my stuck."

"Yea," Hayley said with a smile and help Carly out of that weird position.

Carly stood and brushed off her front "Thanks HayHay," Carly said. The albino girl ran around the basement looking for any of her family members, until she hear shifting sounds coming from her bedroom upstairs. To be more specific the sound was coming from Carly's closet "AYRIANA!" Carly called and ran up the basement stairs leaving Hayley down there.

Carly ran down a small hall and took a quick right "Ayriana it's me! Aunt Carly!" the girl cried as she opened her closet door.

No one, just some of her clothes and her game systems "Ayriana, its Aunt Carwee," Carly said into the closet.

She was just about to shut the door when she heard it "Carwee, Carwee!" called the voice of a little girl no older than two.

At this Carly started throwing her clothes on the floor until a little door come into view "Ayriana," Carly said opening the small door.

There sat in this tiny space her little niece whose eyes were red and puffy from crying "Aunt Carwee!" The little girl cried and crawled out of her hiding spot.

Carly embraced the dirty blonde haired girl "Oh thank god," Carly whispered as tears spilled from her eyes.

Carly looked into Ayriana's blues eyes "It's ok Ayriana I'm here, I got you."

The child cried on Carly, letting out hic-ups every few seconds.

The albino girl picked up her niece and slowly walked out of the room, into the crowed hall. Carly gave the team of men a glare "I told you, you didn't look hard enough!" she hissed at the men.

Hayley rushed over to Carly and Ayriana hugging the two "I was so worried."

Nikki walked up to Carly and smiled at Ayriana "Who is she?"

"This is my niece Ayriana, my brother Todd left her here for my mom to babysit for the week end because he and his girlfriend are planning for their wedding," Carly explained.

"Hello Ayriana, I'm Nikki."

The child looked at Nikki with a hic-up and quickly put her face into Carly's chest.

Carly smiled down at Ayriana "it's ok, Nikki's a good person so you can trust her."

Ayriana looked at Carly and hic-up'd as she nodded.

"Can Nikki hold you so Aunt Carwee can pack some stuff for you and me?" Carly asked the little girl.

The child though reluctant went into the awaiting arms of Nikki whom rested Ayriana on her hip.

"After Carly comes back out with your stuff I'll give you back to her," Nikki said trying to console the child.

Carly walked into her room and packed her game systems, games, clothes, and other things she deemed important. She then packed Ayriana things into a bag, packing her clothes, toys, and some other thing her niece had brought with her.

Carly then walked out of her room with the bags "I have everything I need," she replied.

Nikki put down Ayriana and grabbed one of her bags so Carly could hold her niece's hand.

Integra looked at the group of teenager "I assume that is all," she said.

"No," Carly replied and earned everyone's attention, "I want to join your group and I won't take no for an answer."

Nikki was silent for a few seconds but then spoke up "Me also, I know if I stay with you, I'll find my sister."

"Same here, I wish to join so I can find Krysta, she can be insane at times but she's the only person I know who is great at fighting," Torey said with a nod.

All eye's fell to Hayley "I-I don't want to join and kill people or whatever, I just can't do it but I want to stay with my friends so please Integra can I stay?"

Integra looked at the teens with slight shock but she expected this "And what can any of you do?"

Torey was the first to speak "I am excellent with swords but I prefer a katana and I can fire guns but I'm mainly a sword kinda person."

Nikki was next "I'm a purple belt in karate, soon to get my brown belt and I'm great with handling guns and disarming people, I'm not too good with melee weapons though."

"You can shoot a gun?" Torey questioned.

"Why is that surprising to you?" Nikki inquired.

"How do you even know how to handle a gun?" Torey asked Nikki.

"My one friend's dad, who's a cop, taught her and I to shoot a gun. I really liked it so he'd take me to the shooting range every time I came over," Nikki explained.

Carly looked at Integra "I can fight with just about anything I can pick up, I'm equally good with guns and melee weapons and I'm too fast for anything to catch me."

"I can help Walter cook and clean the manor," Hayley replied, "He looks like he needs the help."

Integra looked at the four teens "Before I will decide anything I want to see you in action. It's one thing to send adults out into the field, it's another to send kids."

"We're not kids, we're young adults," Torey stated.

Integra didn't replied back, all she did was turn on her heel and walked out the door "Don't pick up anything that wasn't caused by the attack. If they pass the test I'm going to give them, we'll come back and get the rest of their stuff."

"Where will they live Sir Integra?" one of the men asked.

"With me, they'll get other ownly rooms and so on if they pass, if not then . . .," Integra said trailing off, but they knew what she meant.

The group followed Integra out of Carly's house and into the street before turning to her men "Clean up the town and all the houses nothing more, that's an order."

The men saluted and walked off, contacting the others to give the orders that Sir Hellsing had relayed to themwere given.

The group of six followed Integra to the copper they had taken here and loaded all of their things along with themselves.

With that the helicoptercopper took off taking Integra and the teenagers along with Ayriana back to the headquarters.

Once there they were greeted by a man with short wavy dirty blonde hair as his honey brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses, stared at Integra. He stood tall and seemed to be a very strong man as he stood in attention, waiting for Integra to get out of the copper.

Integra stepped out of the helicopter and on to the landing pad "What is it soldier?" The blonde woman asked.

The man saluted "Sir Integra Alucard is getting impatient, he wishing to go back to England."

Integra let out a frustrated sigh "Thank you Patrick," she said.

The man named Patrick looked at the four teenagers and Ayriana "So these are the people staying for awhile?"

"Yes," Integra said, "They wish to join so I'm going to give them the test's you went through."

"I see, Well it's nice to meet you all I'm Patrick Chaseren, 17 years old and grandson of Commander Peter Fargason," The boy said smiling at the group.

"I'm Carlotta Wolfe, 18 years old, but you can just call me Carly," Said the albino girl and motioned toward her niece, "And this is Ayriana, she's 2 years old and, she's my niece."

Nikki spoke then "I'm Nikki Winters, 17 years old and foster sister to Krysta Zobushi who was taken."

"Torey Von Dragonslayer, 18 years old," Was the only thing Torey said.

"Hayley Kazahanna, 19 years old and oldest of the group," Hayley said with a serious tone to her voice.

Integra looked back quickly "You're the oldest?"

"Yea I know it's hard to believe but I am," Hayley replied rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yea our group is kinda backwards, ya see the youngest person in our group is the one we listen to," Carly explained.

"For the most part," Torey said with a slight mubbled.

"You listened to Krysta tooas well!" Carly shot.

"Well yea because she knew what wouldn't get us killed!" Torey shot back.

The sound of a person tripping over something was heard and a woman rolled into sight. She stood quickly, in a dizzy stance "Where'd he go!" She shouted in her dizzy state.

"Who?" came Integra's voice.

"That bastard bamboozled me!" yelled the woman, "Come out yaou pelican!"

The woman had wavy, forest green colored hair that just rested above her backside as grayish-blue eyes were still trying to focus. She was about as tall as Carly with a tie-dye T-shirt and ripped jeans lightly covered in dust. Her lightly tanned skin was riddled with some scraps and cuts as she dusted off her clothes.

"Pelican?" questioned Hayley.

"Yep! Now where is he?!" The woman shouted looking quickly in each direction.

"What did Alucard do this time Hannah?" Integra said pinching the bridge from her nose.

"He said there was cheese cake up here! CHEESE CAKE! You don't lie about cheese cake!" screamed Hannah.

Soon the dark laughter of the Nolife King was heard as he fazed onto the roof.

A confused look then appeared on Nikki's face "Don't vampires burn in the sun?" she questioned.

"Yes butNo Alucard is an old vampire and strong at that so sun light doesn't affect him as much," Integra explained.

"But it does affect him," Nikki stated.

"Yes."

Nikki nodded her head and turned to see Hannah tried to kick Alucard as he held her by the head.

"I'm gonna get Ol' Gregg on yo ass!" Hannah shouted.

Alucard then fazed back through the wall and Hannah slammed into it.

"Huston we have a problem!" Hannah words were slurred as she hit the ground.

"Patrick, help Hannah while I go talk to Alucard . . . and take them to the rooms Walter prepared for them, then bring them to the training grounds," Integra sighed and walked inside.

Patrick quickly saluted and helped Hannah up "Come on lassie you have to introduce yourself to the noobs," he said with a Scottish accent.

Hannah stood quickly "I'm Hannah Hobbs, Hellsing's one and only Hippie! Oh and I'm a spy and/or decoy or something like that!" she chirped happily.

"Tell her your names on the way to the rooms," Patrick said as the group followed with their things.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"I have the target locked," Said Nikki's voice through the ear piece attached to Carlyin Carly's ear.

"Did ya get that Torey?" Carly ask through the little mic.

"Yea, we move in three . . . , two . . . , one . . ., now!"

Carly rushed at the vampire from the right and started firing her machine gun as Torey ran at him from the left, shooting a shot gun.

The vampire quickly acted running forward, looking back quickly to see the two teens nearly shoot each other. The vampire let out a laugh as he looked forward only to be greeted face to face with the barrel of a model 18 shot gun.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen fucker!" Nikki stated happily and pulled the trigger.

Brain matter and blood went everywhere as the body fell to the ground.

Torey quickly ran to the body of the vampire and stabbed it through the heart with his pure silver katana.

Then Carly walked over with a flame thrower and fried the body to ash "Burn!" she shouted happily.

"What is with you and over kill?" Torey asked looking at Carly.

"I like setting things on fire," Carly replied as Nikki gave her a high five.

Just then a cell phone went off as a ring tone was heard.

Nikki pulled out the cell phone from her pocket "Nikki here."

"Are you guys done yet?" came Hayley's voice.

Nikki let out a slight laugh "Yea I was just about to call."

"Yay!" cheered the girl on the other line.

"Hayley what are you doing?" questioned Integra in the background.

"I called Nikki to see if they were done," Hayley said.

"You what?!" quick steps were heard and then Integra was on the phone, "Is everything ok, was the target silenced?"

"Yes the target is dead," Nikki responded, turning from Carly and Torey before saying, "Why were you worried?"

A long silence was heard before Integra spoke "Get back to the headquarters now," and with that she hung up.

"She digs me," Nikki stated as she put the phone into her pocket before turning back, "Come on lets go."

After a 30 minute trip, the group returned to the Headquarters and Carly was hit in the face with a balloon full of ketchup.

"Got you!" Hannah cheered as she did a little dance.

Carly wiped the ketchup from her face "This means war!"

"You'll never take me alive!" Hannah screamed as she laughed evilly, running away.

Carly quickly dashed after the hippie, hot on her tail.

Torey shook his head as Nikki let out a sigh "Here we go again."

"We better warn Integra," Torey stated.

Nikki nodded and the two headed up the stairs, making sure to watch for the two girls.

The two made it to Integra's office without getting caught in the cross fire of Hannah and Carly's prank war.

Torey knocked on the door only to have Nikki open it without permeation to enter.

Integra glared at the teenage girl "I didn't not grant you entry Nikki."

"Hannah and Carly are pranking each other again," Nikki said, ignoring what Integra's wordsa had just said.

Integra's eyes widen "Dear God have mercy on us," she mumbled under her breathe.

"I think he's working with them," Nikki commented, "Just try not to stop it this time so you're not caught in the cross fire."

"Why do they do this?" Integra questioned rubbing her temples.

"Competition, Carly is real big on that." Torey answered.

"So find out anything else about Krysta?" Nikki asked as she leaned on the desk.

"Not since the sighting of her in a theme park with a blonde haired boy," Integra explained, "And no leaning on my desk, you are dismissed."

Nikki pushed off from the desk with a sigh and nodded before walking out the door, leaving the two.

"She must really miss her," Integra said to Torey.

"Yea we all do, she was a good friend, insane, yes but she always tried her best to help us and tried not to be cruel," He responded.

"Cruel?" Integra inquired.

"Yea, Krysta has a sick sense of humor and finds the pain of other humorous, she doesn't mean to laugh but sometimes it would just slip out," Torey explained. "She's not a bad person she was just raised in a horrible family," Tory finished and walked out the door, "Have a good day Sir Integra."

Meanwhile with Carly and Hannah, both girls where cover head to toe in ketchup and other substances.

"Give up!" Carly called, throwing a balloon full of mustard.

"Never!" Hannah said and moved before the food bomb hit her.

Nikki walked into the kitchen to see the mess of the two girls "Carly," she whispered loud enough for them to hear.

Carly stopped her attack on Hannah and looked at Nikki with concern "What happened?" she asked walking from behind a flipped over table.

"Nothing . . . they . . . they found nothing," Nikki said as she looked at the girl. Her eyes told a story of great worry and depression as she looked into Carly's pink ones.

Carly did the only thing she could do, she hugged her "It's ok we'll find her. We can't give up now."

Nikki hugged her back even though she knew the other girl was cover in food condiments.

Hannah walked of behind a chair and joined the hug "It's ok, I'm sure that girl is ok. By the stories LayLay tells me, she could kill a thousand vampires and be all like 'Yea I just killed a thousand vampires so don't mess with me'!"

Nikki let out a quick laugh "Thank you Hannah that really cheered me up."

"You're welcome lassie!" Hannah laughed.

Nikki let go of Carly, trying and tried to escapemove but she was being held there and she could feel the condiments seeping through her clothes. "Guys let me go. I'm covered in whatever the hell you two are covered in and I need a shower," she said.

The two let go and looked at each other, laughing as they saw the mess that covered them.

Nikki had quickly slipped out of the kitchen and away from the giggling girls to take a shower.

Carly and Hannah laughed for what seemed like hoursminutes until Carly spoke "Hey I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yea I'll follow you 'cause my room is just down the hall from yours," Hannah answered as she whipped away a tear.

The two girls walked out the door and headed to their destinations. As they walked Carly looked out one of the windows to see the training ground and memories bubbled to the surface.

_There they stood, the three teens, at the entrance of what looked to be a maze of some sorts. It seemed dark on the inside of this maze like thing with just enough light to see where to go and what to shoot._

"_**What is this thing?"**__ Nikki asked the blonde woman._

"_**This is one of the tests you'll be taking,"**__ she stated._

"_**So our goal is to get out on the other side?"**__ Torey questioned._

_Integra nodded __**"You need to get through, shoot down the dummies, and try not to get hit with the rubber bullets they shoot."**_

_The three nodded as Patrick explained the rest __**"You must hit both of the targets on the dummies dead center or they wouldn't cease fire. The dummies have motion sensors so if you run past one or right at it, it will fire. Also the dummies move with a movement of the person the sensors have detected and that's all you need to know."**_

"_**You will start in three, two, one, begin!"**__ Patrick shouted._

_The teens ran into the maze like area with some protective gear to cover certain parts of the body._

_Carly was ahead of the other two until she heard the sound of a gun and quickly hidden behind a wall. __**"Shit that was close,"**__ she mumbled and quickly peered in._

_Nikki ran to catch up with Carly only to have Carly motion for her to stop._

"_**There's a dummy in there,"**__ Carly whispered to the other girl._

_Nikki nodded and stopped Torey before he could run by__** "Torey, you and I will shoot the dummy, Carly you well run ahead and find where the other are,"**__ Nikki whispered._

_Carly nodded and ran ahead as Nikki quickly ran across to the other wall __**"I'll aim for the head you get the chest,"**__ Nikki explained.__** "Ready . . . set . . . go!"**__ Nikki shouted and the two quickly turned into the door way. They started shooting then turned quickly back as Nikki looked __**"We got it, let's go!"**__ she ordered._

_Torey rolled his eyes as he followed and soon caught up with Carly, after see a few of the dummies deactivated._

_Carly had her back to the wall and the machine gun firmly in her hands._

"_**Hey Carly what's wrong?"**__ Torey asked._

"_**There's a fuck-ton down there!"**__ Carly shouted in a whisper._

"_**It can't be tha-"**__ Torey turn to see a ton of the dummies down that hall and quickly ran back once he heard the clicking, __**"Jesus!"**_

"_**Told you so,"**__ Carly mocked._

"_**Shut it!"**__ Torey spat_

_Without warning Nikki ran down the hall and weaved pasted the dummies in a full out sprint._

_As the dummies were shooting at Nikki some of them deactivated one another with the rubber bullets._

_Nikki quickly turned the corner and panted heavily as she looked back to see only three still working. __**"Guys! If you distract those three I can deactivate them!"**__ Nikki shouted._

"_**Can do!"**__ Carly shouted back and proceeded to run in and out of view causing the sensors to stay lock on her._

_Nikki took this chance and shot the targets on the back of the three. Soon they stopped moving and Nikki cheered as Torey and Carly make their way through._

"_**We're almost to the end!"**__ Torey informed the two girls as they ran to the opening._

_They smiled as the grass blew in the wind and soon they will have finished thihes test. Then the smile faded as Nikki noted something __**"Where's the dummy that's suppose to be the vampire?"**_

_The dummy moved quickly, of circling the three. _

_Nikki pushed Torey quickly and he tumbled out of the circling dummy's range __**"Ran! I'll stay with Carly!"**_

_Torey looked like he was going to shoot but stopped knowing he might shoot one of them and ran._

_Nikki then watched the dummy carefully as it slowly was closing in. After a few seconds Nikki grabbed Carly and pulled her from the circling dummy, pulling Carly ahead of her. _

_The dummy turned quickly and faced the two girls running for the exit as Nikki shot at it as she ran._

_Nikki then tripped over something and Carly stopped in her tracks._

"_**Go!"**__ Nikki screamed._

"_**Never! If there's one thing I'm bad at, it's listening to others boss me around,"**__ Carly retorted and stood in front of Nikki shooting at the vampire dummy._

_It moved closer until a gun appear from the dummy's hand and it was ready to shoot._

_Nikki then felt something slide and hit her, it was a model 18 shotgun. Nikki grabbed it quickly and rolled on her back __**"Carly move!"**__ she screamed._

_Carly looked back and moved out of the way quickly as the dummy started shooting._

_Nikki blew a hole through the dummy's chest as she felt a stinging pain in her right thigh and rolled on her side. She got up with help from Carly as she limped out of the test area and into the light._

"_**Nikki are you ok?"**__ Torey asked._

"_**Yea them fucking rubber bullet hurt like fuck,"**__ she replied rubbing her leg, __**"I seriously thought I got shot."**_

"_**It's suppose to,"**__ said Integra as she walked up to the group._

_Nikki looked Integra in the eye __**"I assume I failed the first test."**_

"_**No,"**__ Integra stated, a smirk forming across her face, __**"You three did better than all my teams the first time through and only one of you got hit. That is quite impressive. Reminds me of when Hannah and Patrick took their tests in there."**_

"_**Umm thank you,"**__ Nikki said as she smiled so big her teeth were seen._

_Carly did the same and gave Nikki a thumps up __**"We make a great team!"**_

"_**Yes yoyouu do . . . do you wish to see what you were facing with the lights on now?"**__ Integra asked the three._

_Carly and Nikki nodded and Torey just shrugged._

_Integra walked into the maze thing as the teenagers followed._

_Nikki stopped suddenly __**"Are you serious!"**__ she shouted, her head facing the vampire dummy._

_The dummy's face had just two oval dots for eyes and a smile with two pointed teeth drawn on it._

_Carly looked at its face and threw her hands in the air __**"That's what we were afraid of!"**__ she yelled._

"_**Pretty much,"**__ Said Patrick from behind them._

"_**Alright come on next test,"**__ Integra said as she walked out of the maze place._

Carly let out a chuckle as she remembered that day.

"Hey wha cha laughing 'bout?" Hannah asked as they neared their rooms.

"Just thinking of the time me, Torey, and Nikki had to take that one test to join Hellsing," Carly replied.

"Aw dude I remember that day!" Hannah said with a laugh.

"Hey how did you get into Hellsing?" Carly asked.

"I don't even know I was just tripping over everything, even air! Then I'm out in the sun shine to found out I passed the test," Hannah said with a shrug as she recalled that day.

"_**Hannah that was amazing. I didn't think you'd pass but you did,"**__ said Integra in amazement._

"_**What do you mean?"**__ Hannah questioned, confused._

"_**How you avoided the bullets and deactivated the dummies was astonishing,"**__ she commented._

_Hannah then realized that Integra mistook her clumsiness for awesome combat moves. __**"Oh yea that. It was nothing really," **__Hannah replied rubbing the back of her head._

"Yea to this day she still thinks it was awesome combat moves," Hannah said with a chuckle. They arrived at Carly's room "Same time tomorrow?"

"No, Ayriana is coming over tomorrow. Todd's bringing her over," Carly replied.

"Oh yea that's right. I can't believe it's been a week since your brother came and got her."

"Yea, I'm just glad they're alive but I do miss Ayriana."

"Well, see you later Carly!" Hannah called as she walked down the hall.

"See ya!" Carly called back and walked into her room to take a shower then play video games.

**FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

I awoke and looked around at my new room, there was still some bags full of my things and the only place I could and wanted to put them was my closet.

I slowly got out of my bed and walked to the restroom that was attached to my room. It only had a toilet, toilet paper and a sink with a mirror so I'd have to take a shower in the girl's locker room.

After getting out, I changed my clothes and throw my sleep wear on my bed, turning to look at the closet door.

"Ok let's do this thing!" I replied with a determined look on my face. I walked over to my closet and tried to turn the handle "What? Why the hell is it locked?" I asked confused.

I jigged the handle a few more times before walking to my door and opening, peering out into the hallway. To my luck Rip had just walked out of her room "Rip!" I shouted to get her attention.

The raven haired woman quickly looked my way "Umm ja Krysta?"

"Hey do you know why I can't open my closet door?" I questioned her and even from the distance I could tell her face went pale, paler than normal.

"Vhy do you need the closet open?" She asked me, trying to sound normal.

"To put my stuff in so if you're not going to help me I'll figure it out myself," I responded closing my door and walking back to my closet. I studied the door for a few second before Rip opened my door and I looked at her quickly "Christ woman, what do ya need?" I asked taking a few breathes.

"Don't open that closet," Rip said quickly.

"And why not?" I questioned crossing my armed.

Rip looked at the closest and then to me "How do you even plan on opening it?"

"Brute force," I replied.

"You are not slamming your body into the door!" Rip snapped now crossing her arms.

I sighed "Ok, ok I won't slam that side of my body into it," I said and then smirked, "I'll slam the other side!" Before Rip could stop me I slam the side of my body opposite of my injury into the door and when it connected, pain coursing through me.

"Krysta!" Rip shouted and ran over, "You're such an idiot!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, pain lots of pain!" I shouted holding my shoulder, "And it didn't even open!"

Rip once again checked to see if I opened up my wound -which I didn't- and said "Now that that didn't vork come get breakfast."

I stared at the door with much hate and stood up "No I need to get this open and god damn it I will!" I yelled. I ran over to one of my bags throwing stuff everywhere till I found what I was looking for, a screw driver. I walked back over to the closet door and put the screw driver in the key hole. After adjusting it for a few seconds and getting it into the right position, I slammed my hand onto the screw driver as hard as I could.

With a satisfying click sound the door became ajar, creaking lightly.

I rubbed my palm as I looked at Rip "I got it~," I sang happily.

The room suddenly got cold and the closet door flew up and hit the wall with a loud bang as a transparent boy with semi-long black hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses came out. He was wearing a black hoodie with a skull on the front and a pair of blue jeans along will black skater shoes. A look of anger played on his face "Who dares open this closet door!" Boomed his voice throughout the room.

"Joey?" Rip said in confusion, "I thought you vere dead."

"I am dead," the ghost boy replied, "Hence the floating and being see through."

"You know him?" I asked.

"Ja he was an experiment of Dok's," Rip replied.

"How'd he make him?"

"I was genetically made from the DNA of three of the most awesome people in the world," Joey answered.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, und Stone Cold," Rip said.

"You mean Stone Cold Steve Austin right?" I asked.

"Ja," Rip responded nodding her head.

"Yea . . . but seriously who opened the closet."

"I did," I answered.

Joey looked at me "Who are you and why are you in my room trying to open my closet?"

I raised my eyes brows "Ok, one, you're dead and two, this is my room now."

Joey looked at me for a little longer and then to Rip "She's joking right?"

"Nein Major said this vas her room now because ve all thought you vere gone for good," Rip explained.

Joey nodded "I see."

"Yea well I need to put some of my stuff in there is I'm just gonna ya know . . .," I said trailing off as I walked to the closet.

The ghost boy quickly flew into my path "No you don't, that is my closet!" he yelled.

"Aww come on man, you're dead, you could haunt any other room in this place! So why my god damn closet!" I snapped at him.

"Yea well, my porn is in that closet and I do not plan on sharing it!"

"Good 'cause I don't want your porn I just want a place to put my clothes and shit!"

Joey then suddenly became calm "Oh, well ok then as long as you don't read my porn" he said.

"Well if it's in the way can I move it so it don't get damaged?" I asked.

"Yea just don't read it," He replied.

I turned to Rip happily "Problem solved! I get the closet and he keeps his porn unreadable to all!" I chirped happily.

Rip's mouth was agape as she continued to stare at the two "Vhat the hell just happened?"

"I got the closet," I replied.

Rip then turned on her heels "I'm going to get breakfast, join us vhen you're done," she said and headed out the door in disbelief.

"Kay! See ya!" I called and turned back to Joey but he was nowhere to but found. Even though I had just met Joey today, I felt like I had already met the dude before this encounter. Not really thinking hard about it I just shrug and started putting my clothes and extra things into the closet. Being careful not damage his porn as I moved it to a corn of the small room and placed one of my bags on it to keep it safe. I stood with a stretch and looked around my room, all of my posters and anime stuff was everywhere. "I'll have to have someone help me put up some shelves," I thought a loud, "Well better get something to eat."

I put on my shoes and walked out the door, closing it as I left "Now where is the food," I questioned walking down the hall.

After a few good minutes of being lost I saw Hans "Hans I'm lost! I can't find the food place and my tummy is yelling at me!"

The wolf man smiled down at me and motioned for me to follow him.

After a minute of walking I spoke "Hey Hans, you guys had a soldier named Joey right?"

Hans looked at me as he tensed a bit, nodding as he was about to sign to me.

"I can't read sign language remember," I said with a chuckle.

He just let out a sigh and continued walking as I followed close behind. Soon we got to the cafeteria and I walked over to where the kitchen was but before I could walk in Hans stopped me.

"Why are you stopping me from the food?" I questioned.

Hans looked at me long and hard before putting me down.

"I don't care! I am not eating whatever other people made. I wanna eat what I made," I snapped as I crossed my arms.

"Guten morgun Captain!" chimed Rip.

Hans then signed something to Rip and she looked at me "The kitchen is off limits to people whom the chief doesn't permit to enter."

"But all I want is fucking peanut butter toast woman!" I whined loudly.

Then an elderly woman stood at the door of the kitchen and she ocean blue eyes looked at me. She was about as big as Major but maybe a few inches taller and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. She looked to be in her late 50s, early 60's as she took a step to me she had a quizzical look.

"Rip dearie," She said, her voice seemed horse from years of yelling and it was clear she wasn't German, "Who is this?"

"Oh Marge this ist Krysta our newest member."

"And why won't she eat the food I made?" asked the plump woman.

"No means of insulting you ma'am but all I want is toast with peanut butter on it," I said.

Marge looked me up and down then said "There is only one way you can come into this kitchen."

"And what's that?"

The woman smiled "You gonna answer some questions."

"Okay," I replied with a shrug, it didn't seem too hard.

"How can you tell when noodles are done cooking?"

"You throw the noodle onto the ceiling and if it sticks they're done."

"Correct," Marge said with a smile, "You're the first person to answer that right"

"Thank you" I replied.

"What is the best spice with hot water to sweat out a cold?"

"Grounded ginger even though it tastes like soap no matter how much sugar you put in it"

"Correct, how did you know that dearie?" The chief looked at me.

"I got really sick once and my friend Hayley's mother gave me some" I replied.

"If the noodles aren't cooking as fast as they should what do you do?"

"Put a little bit of salt into the water with the noodles."

Marge nodded her head "Last one if you get this you can come into the kitchen whenever you what with no restrictions."

I nodded my head.

"At what degree do you bake chocolate oatmeal cookies with no flour?"

"I can't answer that."

The elderly woman grinned "I win yet again-"

"You didn't let me finish ma'am," I interrupted her, "I can't answer that because you don't bake them, you cook them on the stove and then put them on wax paper to cool and harden."

Marge then smiled big "I've been waiting for the day to share my kitchen with someone who knows what they're doing!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

"Umm thank you," I replied lightly patting the older woman's back.

"Vell that's a first," Rip said blinking quickly.

Marge released her grip on me and walked back into the kitchen saying "You can come in here any time dearie."

I looked at Rip and Hans in confusion and joy "What just happened?"

"You haff unlimited access to the kitchen that's vhat happened," Rip said a bit shocked herself.

"So that mean's I can go in and make my toast right?"

"Ja."

"Sweetness!" I cheered and walked into the kitchen happily. To my surprise and luck the kitchen looked pretty modern which meant there was a toaster. I found some bread and put it into the toaster "Now to find peanut butter," I said as I looked around for the peanut butter.

"Peanut butter's over there dearie," Marge said pointing to a big jar of peanut butter.

"Thank you ma'am," I replied reaching for the peanut butter only to have my hand hit with a wooden spoon.

"My name ain't ma'am it's Marge, learn it or you can forget what I said earlier," The woman said looking me in the eye.

I nodded my head while rubbing my hand slightly "Ok, but did you really have to hit me?" I asked.

Marge looked at me again "Well no, but I got your attention," she said with a smile.

I grabbed the peanut butter and went back to the toaster with my freshly popped up toast. I found a butter knife and put the peanut buttery goodness on the toast. Cleaning up my little mess, I headed out into the cafeteria to see most people looking at me as the noise died down. Normal if this were school, I'd play the shy girl and quickly find a seat but man was I tired of doing that. Being social award sucked but that was to people I didn't know, I may not of known these people but it still pissed me off. I never liked a group of people staring at just me for long, I always felt like I was being judged so I snapped.

"The fuck are you staring at huh?!" I demanded as most everyone looked away and back to what they were doing.

"Nice vone Krysta, hey what's that?" said the voice of Schrodinger behind me.

"Thanks and it's peanut butter toast duh," I replied as I turned around.

Schrodinger looked at my toast and tilted his head "Ist it good?"

"Well yea I guess," I said taking a bite.

"Can I haff a bite?" he asked.

I looked at the cat boy and then my toast "Don't take a big bite," I warned.

Schrodinger nodded his head and took a bite bigger then to my liking.

"You baka! I said no big bite!" I said pulling my toast away from him.

The look on Schro's face was priceless though, it was the look of orgasm because of awesome food. "Can you make me some?" he asked and gave me a cute pouty face.

"Go make your own," I stated as I looked at his kitty face, unfazed.

"But Marge vont let me in here," Schrodinger whined.

"Not my problem," I said and added, "Why don't you ask her to make you some?"

"Because I'm afraid of that voman," Schrodinger answered still trying to work the face.

I just laughed slightly and shook my head "Sorry but I'm immune to any form of cutie face, puppy eyes and so on,"

"Vhat! That's not fair!" Schrodinger whined yet again.

"Life's not fair," I snapped and stormed out of the cafeteria with my toast. After much wandering I found my room and walked in to see Joey lying on my bed. He was reading one of my mangas when I flopped on the bed beside him and to my surprise he bounced.

"What is this even about?" Joey said and looked at me.

I looked to see what he was reading "Kuroshitsuji, It's an anime/manga about a boy named Ciel Phantomhive who makes a contract with a demon he called Sebastian Michealis to get revenge on the people who ruined his life, it's awesome if you read the first book first and not the 10th."

Joey looked at the number on the book "Ok well I thought it was the first book."

"It's ok, you'd like Grell Sutcliff, he's my favorite, I'll have to let you watch the anime too," I replied.

"Sounds awesome, do people die?"

"Nearly 100 by the second episode give or take,"

"Cool."

". . . So how did you die?" I asked as a rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling.

I could tell Joey was staring at me but my eyes was glued to the ceiling "Zorin killed me, some jackass told her I was the one that broke her scythe but in all reality I had just got back from mini mission Major sent me on."

"I see."

"Yea and Zorin wouldn't listen to reason when I tried to tell her I wasn't even here to break the damn thing but hey whatever, being a ghost ain't that bad," Joey said.

"Do you know how blamed you?" I asked.

"Not really, all I know was he was a noob just like me," Joey replied.

I stayed silent for a few second then spoke "I could figure out who blamed you and get revenge for you."

I looked at the ghost boy who stared at me and amazement and happiness "Dude if you can do that for me, I'll help you with anything, anytime."

"Sounds like a deal to me," I said with a smile.

"Shake on it?" Joey said holding out his hand.

"Shake on it," I repeated and to my surprise his hand felt solid as we shook.

Then a loud crash was heard in the hallway and the screaming of a woman. At first I thought it was Rip so I get out of my bed and ran to my door, opening it quickly.

The screaming wasn't Rip, it was a girl running down the hall toward me. Her long silver hair flowing behind her as purple eyes locked with mine, her short purple dress dancing as she ran.

It was then I realize she was heading towards me and didn't plan on stopping. Thinking quickly I stepped to side and grabbed the girls arm as he ran by causing us to do a few quick spins. I hold the girl tight to my chest as the spinning stopped and looked at her "Hey are you ok? What happen? Where did you come from?"The girl looked as though she was dizzy so I kept her close enough that I wouldn't drop her. "Hey did you hear me?" I asked.

"Yea," the girl said in her dizzy state.

"Ok well can you answer the questions then?"

The girl shook her head slightly and nearly fell over so I pulled her to my chest yet again. The girl blushed deeply as her face was near my breasts "I- I'm ok," she stuttered.

"Are you sure?" I asked moving the embarrassed girl from my chest area.

"Yes! I mean yea thank you."

"Are you capable of answering the rest of the questions?"

"Yes. . . What happened was this tan guy with yellow eyes and piercing was trying to raping me!" The girl cried and hugged me.

I lightly patted her back "Shh it's ok now where are you from?"

"I don't really have a home, you see I kinda just wander from place to place," the girl explained to me.

"Ok well where is your family?" I asked.

"I don't really have a family."

"Well what's your name?"

"Jaime Nightmare," the girl replied.

"Hey bitch where'd you go!" shouted the annoying voice of Jan.

"Go shove it Jan!" I shouted back to him.

"Whore!"

"You wish 'cause you'll never tap this!" I shot back.

Jan rounded the corner to see Jaime in my arms and smiled "Found you."

"Nope mine!" I yelled hugging Jaime close to me.

I could tell Jan was mad "Bitch is mine!"

"Oh really I don't see your name on her," I said pretending to inspect her.

"Well your name any on her either!" Jan snapped.

"Oh really?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. I shoved a hand into my pocket and pulled out a black sharpie "Give me your arm."

Jaime didn't question me as she held up her arm, slightly confused.

I quickly wrote on her arm and turned it to Jan "Property of Krysta Zobushi so shove it!"

Jan was pissed off now and I could tell he was ready to kill me.

"Hello Krysta who's this?" came Luke's voice from behind us.

"This is Jaime, your brother tried to rape her and is now going to try and kill me," I explained happily.

"I don't think that's something to be happy about," Luke stated.

"Yea I know but I need you to take her so I can show your brother I can kick his ass," I replied and pushed Jaime into Luke.

I saw Jaime's face turn bright red as a pink color arose on Luke's cheeks.

"Just keep her there," I said and took a breath as I whispered, "I can do this."

Jan ran at me and I met him half way making sure he didn't hit my chest as he swung at me, missing each time. "Missed me, missed me now you gonna kiss Carly's ass!" I shouted with a laugh.

"Who the fuck is Carly!" Jan screamed still trying to hit me.

"Oh yea right you don't know her ok then this will do. Missed me, missed me now you gonna kiss Major's ass!" I replied.

"You little bitch!" He cursed.

A frown appeared on my face as I stopped dodging and grabbed Jan's hand, twisting it behind him. "It's Ms. Bitch you shit for brains," I said and yanked his arm up. I felt a pop in his elbow as I shove him down "Remember that," I spat.

I turned around and started walking toward Jaime and Luke when the silver haired girl cried out "Behind you!"

I turned quickly only to get a fist to my chest, to be specific, my injury. I could feel the blood seeping from the freshly opened wound as I cried out in pain. My knees hit the floor and my hands went to my chest as I was gasping for air that my lungs refused.

I first person I saw was the wolf man himself and I swear I heard him growl as he looked at Jan.

"Oh my god, Krysta! Jan you fucking asshole vhat vould you do that?!" Rip cried kneeling in front of me.

The world around me was starting to dull, I wasn't getting enough air into my lung "Rip . . . h-elp," I gasped. I could hear Jan screaming bloody murder as I leaned onto Rip, trying to take deep breathes.

"Schrodinger get Dok now!" Rip order as I felt myself being picked up.

I knew it was Hans because of the muscular arms under my knees and upper back. A hand held my and the voices I once could hear started to fade as the darkness took me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey! So How was the chapter?<strong>

**Krysta: Why is it most every chapter ends with me blacking out and/or getting hurt badly?**

**Me: Because I'm evil! :D**

**Hannah: I'm finally here!**

**Jaime: Me too!**

**Me: Oh yea you guys**

**Jaime and Hannah: she forget about us**

**Me: I'm just joking!**


	10. Bad Memories

**A/N: Yup this was the half that was to be chapter 9 too but like I said I cut it in half so it wasn't a long chapter. Oh and I'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed my story 'cause for a girl like me with barely any confidence that really helps! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Oh and Wolf there is a surprise for you in the chapter you'll know when you get there! =w=**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER<strong>

I was in the kitchen cooking something because boredom had struck me once again. I wasn't allowed to do much until Dok or Hans said I was a ok to do anything too rough. Cooking was one of the only things I could do without being yelled at so that's what I did. Then I felt a presence behind me "Schrodinger if you dare try to scare me you get none of the fudge I'm making."

I heard a gasp from behind me and Schro attached himself to my side "Ok I vouldn't scare you, I just want the fudge!" he cried.

I smiled down at the cat boy "If you want you can help me, Marge went into town for some more supplies so you won't get caught." I said.

I swear fireworks went off in his eyes as he nodded his head franticly "Ja! Vhat do you need?" he asked in excitement.

"Umm all I really need is a glass plan to pour the fudge into but you'll need to lightly spray butter on it first," I replied, pointing to the spray butter.

"Ok!" Schrodinger chirped with a salute. Schrodinger did what I instructed him to do, grabbing a glass pan and lightly sprayed the butter onto it.

"Good now put it on the counter so I can pour the fudge into it," I told the cat boy.

Schro put the pan on the counter and his ears perked up. The boy walked over and looked out the big rectangular whole put in between the wall of the cafeteria and the kitchen. "Major! Vhat are you doing here?" asked Schrodinger.

"Oh Schrodinger vhat are you doing in the kitchen?" came the fat man's voice.

"I'm helping Krysta make fudge! I got to spray a pan vith butter!" Schrodinger replied happily.

"I see, does Marge know you're in there?" Major questioned.

"Vell no but Krysta said it was ok, she said I could help!" The boy answered.

"So that's vhere the intoxicating smell vas coming from," Major said and I could tell he was grinning.

"Ja! Krysta's fudge is to die for even the great Alucard vould kill for some!" Schrodinger commented.

"I doubt that Schro," I said with a chuckle and spread the fudge quickly before it hardened, "Plus true vampires can't eat human food."

"Wrong Fraulein."

I looked at Major through the rectangular whole with confusion.

The fat man just chuckled as he spoke "It ist true that real vampires cannot eat human food but that ist only for newly made vampires or vampires that refuse to drink blood."

Ok now I was confused "What?"

"Over time vhen vampires drink blood like they should they can vonce again eat human food, so Alucard could indeed eat your fudge but I'm sure he just prefers blood," Major explained.

"Wait so how do you know this?" I questioned.

"A vampire that called himself Gabrile, he also told us there are different types of vampires as vell," Major answered, still grinning.

I looked back to the fudge on the counter, taking in all that Major told me. I knew freak vampires could eat human food, I found that out the day after I saved Jaime from Jan. I had seen everyone eating human food so I questioned Rip about it and she explained that since they weren't true vampires they could still eat human food. I just learn new things every day, like Jan watches Titanic in secret and cries at the end every time, man that was funny. Soon my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another person's voice as they entered.

"Vhat ist that delicious smell?" asked the voice of Zorin.

"Krysta ist making fudge," Major stated.

"Who ist cooking?" came Rip's voice.

"Krysta ist!" Schrodinger exclaimed.

"Smells great."

"I smell sweeties!" exclaimed the voice of Jaime, Millennium's second newest member.

I heard the light chuckling of Luke behind her "Yes indeed."

"I smell fudge," stated Alhambra as he walked in.

"Why is everyone coming into the damn cafeteria!" I shouted to the lot, "I mean come on my fudge is nothing special."

"Who the fucks making fudge?" shouted Jan.

"Me and you ain't getting any!" I snapped, just the sound of his voice pissed me off.

"Why the fuck not!"

"Because you're an ass and I hate you," I stated simply.

"Cunt," Jan mumbled.

"Please I don't even see how that is offense I mean really cunt? It sounds like a female body part to me," I shrugged and looked out the window to see the crowd of people.

Hans stood in the crowd of people and smiled at me, signing something.

"Not you too Hans!" I whined. During the month of living at Millennium I was taught to read sign language so no one had to translate for me.

Then Dok stalked into the cafeteria "Vhat ist going on?"

"Krysta made fudge!" Schrodinger cheered.

"Ja und?"

"It ist really good!"

I looked from the group of people and checked the fudge "None of you can have any-"

Schrodinger's head snapped to me as his eyes widen "Bu-but the fudge!"

"Is not done cooling yet," I said with a sigh, "Let me finish next time."

Embarrassment took the cat boy as he flattened his ear to his head "Oh . . . I knew that."

I let out a small chuckle as I looked back out the window to have Dok standing right there. I jumped slightly but quickly brushed it off "Yes Dok?"

"Your appointment for your vound," He said.

"What about it?" I questioned.

"You failed to show up," he retorted.

"Oh, well umm you see I was cooking and could you imagine what would of happened if I had left?" I answered trying to convince the mad doctor before me that I didn't forget, even though I did.

"You forgot didn't you?" asked the doctor.

I let out a sigh "I can't help it boredom got to me and I wasn't just going to hang around the lab till it was time."

"Vell come on, I need to check your vound," Dok replied.

"But if I leave the fudge they will get it!" I whined.

"I don't care."

"Well I do!"

"What's going on in here?" came Marge's voice in confusion.

Schrodinger quickly disappeared from the kitchen as Marge walked in.

"I made fudge and Dok is telling me to go to the lab but I know they will have it gone when I got back," I stated.

"Just leave it with me dearie," Marge said with a smile.

I smiled back "Ok, I'm counting on you!" With that I left the kitchen and followed Dok as the neko boy held the back of my jacket, following quickly.

Once in the lab, I took off the required clothes and covered up certain parts that Dok didn't need to see.

Dok looked at the red and scarred tissue area of flesh with a pen light, then walked to a lab desk and wrote some things down.

After about two minute of Dok checking every inch of the scarring tissue, a look of amazement flashed on his face. As quickly as it came, it left and the doctor turn from my chest area "You maybe redress now."

I walked behind a curtain that I fashioned out of a white sheet and some wire I found. I put on a neon pink and green stripped sports bra and a dark red tang-top. My favorite shirt followed, it was a blood red shirt with black and white stripped sleeves. On the front of the shirt it said a bright red letters with a white outline around them "I bite". But for once in my life I didn't feel the need to wear my jacket anymore so I tied it around my waist.

"Krysta do you think the fudge ist ready to eat?" Schrodinger asked on the other side of the sheet.

"Maybe, we'll have to see," I replied stepping out from behind the sheet.

Schrodinger and I walked out of the lab and down the many hallways till we got to the kitchen. As I walked in, I was shocked to see they were still there only this time sitting at tables talking to each other.

Hans was the first to see me and nodded his head slightly, causing Rip to look and wave.

I waved back with a nervous smile and walked into the kitchen quickly.

Marge was sitting on a chair as she leaned on one of the counters, humming a random tune.

"Why are they still here?" I asked the elderly woman.

"They've been waiting to get some of that fudge of yours dearie," She replied and got up from the chair. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out my fudge "I put it in the fridge and kept a watch for ya."

I smiled at Marge and grabbed the pan "Thanks Marge," I said and placed the pan on the counter. I got a butter knife and cut the fudge into nice, even pieces and whistled "Who wanted fudge?" I called loudly.

The sound of people running was heard and there at the window was the group, pushing and pulling at each other to get in front.

"Form a line or no one gets any," I said firmly.

Grumbles and grunts were heard in reply as they got into a small line with Schrodinger at the front.

With a chuckle I handed out a piece of fudge to everyone, including Marge and took a piece for myself. I put the fudge back in the fridge after finishing my piece and turned to see Marge smiling brightly.

"The fudge is great dearie, it reminds me of an old friend of mine's recipe," commented the woman.

"I got that recipe from my sensei," I replied and walked out of the kitchen.

"That vas the best fudge ever," Major sighed happily.

"I need more!" Jaime and Schro cried.

I watched everyone's reactions until my eyes fell upon the only person whose option mattered to me, Rip.

The woman's beautiful blue eyes locked with mine "The fudge vas amazing," she smiled.

I felt my heart flutter at that comment and I was thankful my face didn't get hot "Thank you," I said with a slight bow.

"Where did you learn to make this?" Luke questioned.

"Oh, my sensei taught me how to make it since I asked her to make it for me all the time," I replied, laughing slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Whose your sensei?" Jaime asked as she tried to sneak the rest of Luke's piece.

"Sonki, she taught me how to fight too."

"I knew it!" cheered Marge from the kitchen, "No wonder the fudge tasted so familiar!"

I turned to Marge, who was at the window "You know Sonki?"

"Of course! Sonki and I came from the same place of birth just different races," Marge replied with a happy grin.

"No offence Marge but she seems a lot younger then you."

"Just be lucky I don't have a temper like Sonki," Marge said in a low tone.

"Yea she can get pretty mad," I stated scratching the back of my head.

"You're tellin' me," Marge replied with a laugh.

As we laughed, Dok came walking in "You!" he called, pointing at me.

"What I didn't do anything!"

"How did you heal so fast?" he questioned me.

I looked at the mad doctor "I don't know I've been able to do that since I was little."

"Vhat are you going on about Doctor?" Major asked as he stood from the chair he was sitting in.

"This girl, her vound, vhat should haff took months to heal, healed in a matter of veeks!" Dok exclaimed.

"I see but Doctor you must remember Captain brought her here so she must be special in some vay," Major reminded the doctor.

"Oh yea that's right Fluffy brought me here," I remembered and bonked my head. "How did I forget that," I replied and looked at the wolf man himself.

He just gave me this look before signing to me.

"Because you're very fluffy in your wolf form," I defended myself.

"Hey Krysta since I'm bored now und you're healed vanna fight me?" Zorin asked with a smug look on her face.

"Sure," I replied, I saw nothing wrong with it.

"Oh man! I gotta vatch this!" Schrodinger chimed.

"Vhy don't ve all vatch it to see her skills," Major suggested, grinning.

"But Major vhat about our duties for today?" Rip asked the fat man.

"Nein, now it's an order. Ve must vatch Krysta und Zorin fight," Major replied.

I heard Rip mumbling and I could tell she was cursing under her breath.

So we all walked to this big room that mimicked the outside landscape wise with trees and such. It had a viewing room that I was betting Major used to watch his troops train for the invasion. I got to pick out some weapons to fight Zorin with and since I was a human I got to pick a gun and a melee weapon. Well after every important member of Millennium was seated and watching, Major spoke.

"Let the fight begin!" Major's voice echoed throughout the training room.

I ran at Zorin quickly and pulled the auto shotgun from my back. This was my favorite guns to use, I would use it all the time in Left 4 Dead when I played. I had never shot one before but I knew about this gun the most out of the one's on the rack they had. "Be prepared!"I shouted and pulled the trigger. I was caught off guard by the recoil it had and stumbled back a bit but regained my balance.

"Have you ever shot a gun like that?" asked Schrodinger.

"No, not physically, I used it in Left 4 Dead all the time though," I replied and pointed it at Zorin. The first shot had missed by a few inches just above her head and to me that was pretty good.

The gun didn't have real bullets, it had more of a dart like bullet and I was sure that it still hurt to get shot.

"You're shooting a gun that you don't even know how to use!" Rip yelled.

"Pretty much!" I said happily and aimed at Zorin again. "Nighty, night ZorZor!~," I sang and fired the gun again.

Zorin looked at me confused "Vhat the-" she was cut off but a dart\bullet hitting her shoulder. I could tell she felt that by the look on her face but it turned to an evil grin seconds later. The tattooed woman then slammed her hand to the ground and the letters ran across landscape.

* * *

><p>I ran backwards as quickly as I could but the symbols caught up to me in no time and I looked around quickly. <em>"I can't believe what I see!"<em> I thought as I readied myself. Quickly the illusion started and I saw my mom, dad and me, sitting in the car as my dad drove.

_A woman with long beautiful light reddish-brown hair and mesmerizing ocean blue eyes smiled at the younger me. __**"So sweet heart where do you wanna go?"**__ the woman asked._

_Little Krysta sat for a few seconds then exclaimed __**"I wanna go to the park and get ice-cream!"**_

_The man driving the car had short black hair that seem to shine a red color in the light as his greenish-yellow eye's were fixed out the road. He pushed up the glasses that were sliding from his nose and turning onto another street._

"_**Now Krysta don't we do that once every week? It's your birthday, is that really all you wanna do?"**__ asked her father who glanced back before looking at the road again._

"_**Well no, I wanna go to the pool! And I wanna go to Heath's and get candy and other stuff!"**__ Little Krysta chirped._

"_**We'll go to the park first okay sweetie,"**__ said her father._

"_**Vincent don't forget next week I'm going to England to see a friend of mine,"**__ reminded her mother._

"_**I won't, because that means I have Krysta all to myself Mwahahaha!"**__ Vincent said with a smile, laughing evilly._

_The woman gave him a stern look._

"_**Kayame, we'll be fine I promise,"**__ Vincent replied._

_Kayame looked back at the younger me and smiled brightly as she brushed the bangs from little Krysta's face. __**"You shouldn't hide that beautiful face of yours,"**__ she replied._

_Little Krysta quickly shook she bangs back into her face __**"I like them like this,"**__ she told her mom._

_The woman let out a light laugh as Vincent chuckled, looking back at her then to the road. _

_The car turned sharply and the screeching of tires on the pavement was heard ringing in her ears. Little Krysta looked out the window to see to her horror the reason her parents were dead. There stood in all his glory . . . . Alucard the NoLife King with a evil, sadistic grin that engulfed his face. The car then hit the curb and jumped up as it starting to roll, her parent's bodies hitting here and there. The sound of bones breaking could be heard along with flesh tearing from the meat. Screams came from her parents, as well as her younger self being thrown here and there in the back seat. The sound of gurgling was heard as the car finally stopped and Little Krysta groaned as she tried to move. The smell of blood invaded her nose as a red liquid covered the ceiling and began to dripping on her. The little girl let out another groan as she looked to the front seat and screamed loudly as she saw her parent's mangled bodies._

_Kayame's clothes were ripped and pieces of her flesh were missing a long with patches of skin. Her left leg was broken and bent at an unnatural angle with the bone jetting out of the ripped flesh. A piece of the windshield glass was lodged through her mother chest. Her head lolled slightly before it fell to the side angled to left far less than natural. The skin on the right side of her neck was gone causing the head the hang lower than normal. Blood still coming out of the wounds as her mother's lifeless eyes stared back at the scared little girl. A part of her cheek was ripped exposing her teeth covered in blood with her mouth ajar. Kayame's tongue was nowhere to found inside her mouth but as Little Krysta looked up at the ceiling and away from the site, she found it. It was stuck to the roof of the car but without warning it fell and landed on Little Krysta's chest. The girl screamed and cried as she rolled over and the tongue fell off, hitting the ground with a slimy sound. _

"_**M-mommy!"**__ Little Krysta cried trying to reach out to the woman. Younger me then looked to the driver's side a screamed bloody murder at the sight of her father._

_Vincent was beaten and some of his flesh was missing but the reason she was screaming so hard was the fact her father had no head. It seemed to have been ripped off and part of the Tricia was still sticking out of the neck. Blood still flowing from his neck and seeping onto his torn clothes as his left hand was just hanging by a piece of skin. Younger me quickly looked down to the floor only to be greeted by her dads severed head looking up at her. His glasses were broken and embedded into his face as the glass part had shattered into his eyes, no longer seeing their beautiful color. She screamed until her throat hurt as tears started to blur her vision and the pain finally set in. _

"_**D-daddy,"**__ Little Krysta whispered as her right hand fell upon his face. _

_Her vision started to fade into darkness as the sound of the back car door being ripped off was heard. The figure was blurry and surrounded in a world that was turning dark. The figure picked her pick and got her out of the car, walking off a short distance. The figure put her down by what felt like a tree and right before she pasted out the darkness left and the blur was gone. That figure that had took Little Krysta from the car was clear as crystal, it was . . .Captain Hans then all went black. _

* * *

><p>I shook my head "St-stop it!" I screamed as tears rolled down my face. To my dismay though another illusion had started but this time it was four year old me standing in a door way to a baby's room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW<strong>

The group of teens were called into Integra's office and sat in chairs in front of her desk.

"What did you wanna see us for?" asked Hayley, confused.

"I want to know more about your friend we've been looking for," Integra stated as she placed a cigar in between her lips. She lit the cancer stick and took a drag before continuing "I need to know all I can."

"Well Krysta is a very nice person to the people who are nice to her," Hayley replied, "And she really loves anime."

"She can get mean though. Just remember to stay on her good side and you won't suffer mental, emotional, and/or physical damage," Torey answered.

"She can be very passionate at the things she wants to protect and is very loyal to the people who care for her and never wants to see them get hurt," Carly said.

Nikki was silent before she spoke "But she has a dark side to her."

"What are you talking about?" Hayley questioned the blonde haired girl.

"Yea I mean it's not like she killed somebody," Carly retorted.

"Yes she did!" Nikki screamed and stood up quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Torey asked.

Nikki was silent for a few seconds "You know . . . I had a baby brother . . . once, "She said and trailed off as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW<strong>

_There stood Little Krysta at the door way to a baby's room as the sound of a baby crying was heard. She looked a bit different though, her hair seemed to be a caramel brown instead of its normal reddish-brown color. Her eyes as well they looked a reddish-violet more than they did a greenish-yellow and they seemed more dangerous._

"_**Shut up!"**__ yelled the angered child as she stomped into the room. _

_The baby boy continued to cry as she got to the crib._

"_**I said shut up!"**__ she repeated and hit the baby this time._

_The baby proceeded to cry harder now as tears slide down the sides of his face._

_Little Krysta was going to smack him again until an evil smile form on her lips __**"I know what will make you stop crying,"**__ she said with a chuckle. She then picked up the baby of the crib and walked out of the room, to the stairs as the smile never wavered. __**"Now let's see if you really are a bouncing baby boy!"**__ she laughed and dropped the infant._

_The baby hit the first step with a sickening crack when he head connected with the wooden steps. The baby cried harder as it went down to the next step where to slam his head again. His one hand was just limp and broken and a foot was twisted in a painful way as the baby dissented the stairs. Half way down the stairs the steps had spots of blood on them, each bigger than the last. On the final step the baby hit the floor hard as blood seeped onto the light blue carpet, the infant no longer crying. _

"_**I guess you did bounce for a little,"**__ Little Krysta laughed. _

_Then a shriek was heard from down the stairs and a woman with bleach blonde hair to her shoulders and brown eyes looked up at her. __**"You MONSTER!"**__ she screamed as her fell to her knees in front of the baby boy. _

_The younger me just continued to laugh an evil, disturbing laugh._

"I-I . . . I didn't do that!" I hollered, I didn't remember doing anything like that, "It-it wasn't me! It was _**Her**_" I stumbled back a bit "Get out of my head!" I shriek and dropped the gun as I held my head.

To my horror though the illusions continued and there I was in the loony bin, a month after my parent's death, not understanding why I was there.

_Little Krysta walked around the area they had the "Crazy people" stay and do what they wanted with limits. The little girl walked until she heard a weird sound coming behind one of the couches in the area. Little Krysta walked behind it to see a little girl slamming a boy's head on the floor, repeatedly. The boy was much older than her but that didn't seem to matter, but all Little Krysta could heard was his head hitting the floor._

"_**Why are you doing that?"**__ younger me asked meekly._

_The girl stopped and looked at her __**"Because he made fun of me,"**__ she replied. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes that looked right into her greenish-yellow __**"Are you gonna make fun of me too?"**__ she asked narrowing her eyes._

" _**. . . No,"**__ Little Krysta answered and began to walk away._

"_**Wait!"**__ called the girl as she got off of the boy, __**"I'm Hayley, I'm seven years old and I'm here 'cause they said I'm psycho."**_

"_**I . . . I'm Krysta, I'm four years old and I don't even know why I'm here,"**__ she replied._

_The blonde girl then got shy __**"Do you think we . . . could be . . . friends?"**__ she asked unsure._

_Little Krysta nodded which made Hayley smile._

"_**Who did this!?"**__ said a male voice from behind them. It was one of the people who watched the area just in case something happened._

_Hayley was about to say something until younger me spoke first __**"I did it, he make me mad."**_

_The man glared down at her as he whistled for help. The group grabbed Little Krysta, dragging her kicking and screaming to her room where that tied her down. They then proceeded to pull out a shot and shove it into her skin roughly causing the small girl to cry out. _

* * *

><p>The illusion seemed to skip about and it went to a six year old Krysta and nine year old Hayley waiting for their families.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Over the two years Little Krysta acted like a normal kid would and taught Hayley how to do so as well, earning them their freedom from that place.<em>

"_**So what's your family like, I mean you never really talk about them,"**__ Hayley asked._

"_**My real family is dead, now I live with the people who sent me here,"**__ Little Krysta replied._

_Hayley nodded her head and then hugged her __**"You can come live with me!"**__ she exclaimed happily._

_Just then Hayley's parent's walked in __**"Oh Hayley are you ok?"**__ asked her mother in worry._

"_**Now do you see why I said she's not allowed to visit her grandpa. She may be nuts but it runs in the family on my mother's side,"**__ said Andrew._

_Biannca nodded her head as she hugged Hayley tight __**"I've missed you so much,"**__ she cooed._

"_**Mommy, Daddy can I take my friend home?"**__ Hayley asked._

_Both of her parents looked at her and then to younger me. __**"Sweetie if we could, we would but we can't,"**__ Biannca replied._

_Hayley was about to start pleading and pouting when Kirstein and a man with normal short blonde hair and hazel eyes came in, hatred on their faces. The man was her husband and was mean to Krysta from the first time she arrived at their house to stay._

"_**Come on brat,"**__ Kirstein spat as she roughly grabbed little Krysta by the arm and pulled her out of the loony bin._

"STOP IT!" I screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

More illusions came up, many of them were the beating I would get from my foster family. The memory of my foster uncle raping me was also shown with my beatings. Then the image of a deserted road appeared and a boy on top of a 14 year old me.

* * *

><p><em>The boy held her down tightly as his deep brown eyes stared into her glaring ones. His shoulder length light blonde hair hung by his face as he smirked at her <em>_**"Now, now Krysta, there's no need to fight."**_

"_**Get the fuck off me you perv**__!" she screamed struggling to get free._

_The boy let out a slight laugh __**"You're so cute when you're angry,"**__ he cooed into her ear._

"_**Nicca I swear to god I'll kill you**__!" Krysta shouted at him._

"_**Oh?"**__ said the boy on top of her, __**"And how are you going to do that? It seems to me I have the upper hand here."**_

"_**Get off of me! I'm warning you!"**__ Krysta screeched as she tried to turn the tables._

_That earned her a swift slap to the cheek as angry eyes stared at her with hunger and lust. Before Krysta could say anything, Nicca quickly drove for her neck and bit down hard._

_Krysta cried out on pain as she could feel the blood running down her neck and onto the dirt. She gasped and tried to push him off but she was beginning to feel weak as she groaned in pain._

_Nicca then leaned up and licked his lips __**"Now that you can't fight back I'm going to claim you,"**__ he chortled. The boy then ripped open her shirt and yanked off her pants, causing her underwear to follow._

_Krysta quickly tried to cover herself but it was to no avail for he tied her wristed with her own jacket. __**"Don't do this! STOP!"**__ she cried struggling to free her hands._

_Nicca just laughed as his one hand stroked her cheek and the other slowly made its way to her lower regions._

"_**STOP! NO!"**__ Krysta begged as tears began to form._

_Nicca just chuckled as he licked away a falling tear and began to rub her womanhood. __**"Are you turned on by this?"**__ he asked with a twisted smile._

"_**N-No! It's the body's natural reaction to intercourse and you know it!"**__ She screamed, trying to move herself away from him._

"_**Aw and I was hoping you'd say yes,"**__ Nicca laughed, shoving in a finger._

_Krysta begged with him to stop but soon he was finish with using his fingers and decided on other parts of his body. _

_Nicca then got between her legs as his eyes roamed her body __**"I've dreamed of the day I'd make you mine,"**__ he purred and thrusted into her._

"_**Stop! Please just stop!"**__ she begged as he rammed into her harder each time._

_The boy then frowned __**"Now why would I do that?"**__ he questioned, stroking her face._

_Krysta then mumbled something, tears falling from her eyes and down her face._

"_**What was that my sweet?" **__he said sweetly, still continuing his act._

_She looked him straight in the eyes, her hatred for him over flowing __**"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! JUST GO DIE!"**__ she screamed and started to struggle again._

_Nicca's eyes narrowed and he pulled a pocket knife from his discarded pants __**"We'll see who'll love you after this!"**_

_Before he could bring the knife close enough he was kicked in the face by someone. _

_Nicca hit the ground but got back up quickly to see a girl standing in front of Krysta, two knives at the ready._

_This girl had shoulder length red hair and bangs that covered her eyes but from where Krysta was laying she could tell that they were green. She looked to be at least 16 and wasn't very happy by the expression Krysta could see. She was short, well shorter then Krysta and Nicca but that didn't seem to faze her as she pointed a knife at him. She wore a brown shirt but at the moment Krysta couldn't see what was on the front. She was wearing normal jeans and beige sandals with a red and gold stripped scarf that was wrapped around her neck._

"_**Who the fuck are you?!"**__ Nicca shouted in anger._

"_**I'm Red Cat!"**__ the girl proclaimed loudly._

_Nicca let out a snare __**"Please you're just a little girl that just landed in some deep shit."**_

"_**Oh really?"**__ Red Cat inquired with a smirk. The girl ran at Nicca and plunged her knifes deep into his chest cavity, laughing happily. __**"Now who's in deep shit?"**__ Red Cat sliced him in half and his body fell to the ground with a thud __**"Gross his man parts are showing,"**__ she said, turning to the shaken girl. _

_Krysta looked up at Red Cat with mixed emotions __**"Are you gonna kill me too?"**__ she questioned the girl in front of her._

_The girl grinned down at Krysta __**"No, but I must say you look lovely,"**__ she commented._

_Embarrassment got Krysta as she tried to free her arms from the jacket they were tied in._

"_**Oh I'm not going to rape you, I mean it sounds fun right now but even I'm not that cruel,"**__ Red Cat stated as she squatted down. The older girl untied the jacket that bound Krysta's arms and grabbed her pants __**"Your shirt is ripped but your pants are ok,"**__ she smiled at the younger girl._

_Krysta quickly slipped on her jacket and zipped it up. She took her pants from Red Cat and found her underwear was not there. Krysta still put the pants on and looked for her shoes but found them nowhere in sight. The younger girl looked at the girl before her and hugged her as tears spilled over __**"Thank you so much,"**_ she cried into Red Cat's shoulder.

_Red Cat was shocked at first but hugged the girl back, and soon let go __**"See ya around kid!"**__ she said and ran off into the woods._

_Krysta walked for what seemed like an hour until a voice came from behind her __**"Hey are you ok?"**__ She turned quickly to see a girl with pure white hair that went to her shoulder blades. Pinkish-red eyes stared at Krysta until realization sparked within them __**"Hey you're the girl from Home Ec. and Choir,"**_ she stated.

_Krysta recognized her, it was Carly Wolfe, she had moved here from Titusville over the summer. __**"Yea I am,"**__ was the only thing she could say._

_Carly noticed Krysta was beaten up a bit __**"Hey what happened to you?"**_

"_**It's a long story,"**__ Krysta replied._

"_**Hey you can come to my house and clean up a bit, I swear my mom won't mind,"**__ the albino girl said slightly begging, __**"You can call your family too to tell them where you are."**_

_This made Krysta smile __**"Sure . . . Thanks."**_

"_**No prob! Oh and what's your name again?"**_

"_**Krysta Zobushi."**_

"_**Krysta? I'll have to remember that,"**__ she said with a laugh as they walked off._

* * *

><p>I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and thrown across the room hitting the ground hard as my body rolled a few more feet.<p>

"Come on get up!" Zorin called.

I stood weakly, the images now fresh in my mind as I put a hand on the ground and tears fell onto it. I looked at my hands and noticed something odd, no red blur on my left thumb. Fear took over me "MY RING!" I hollered and quickly searched for that important piece of jewelry.

Zorin then walked over to me and kicked me in the gut.

"Please stop," I whispered, my head hung low as tears hit the ground, "No more."

"Let's see how deep I can go!" Zorin shouted, laughing as she did.

Soon the image of a younger me in a hospital bed appeared, it seemed to be a few days after the crash.

* * *

><p><em>Little Krysta groaned as she opened her eyes to a dark room, the only light came from the window on her room door.<em>

"_**Where am I?"**__ she questioned._

"_**You're in a hospital bed,"**__ came a female's voice from in the room somewhere._

"_**Wh-who's there?"**__ Little Krysta asked as she looked around the room._

"_**I am,"**__ the voice replied._

"_**Who are you? . . . Where are you?"**_

"_**My name is not important child, but to answer your second question, I am in that old army ring of your fathers,"**__ the voice replied._

"_**How did you get in there?"**_

"_**I was put there by my foe, half my soul trapped in a fucking ring while the other half got reincarnated,"**__ the woman stated._

"_**Are you saying I'm your other half?"**__ the little girl questioned._

"_**Yes, at first I thought it was your father but I was wrong, it seems you dear child are the other half of my soul."**_

"_**So you're saying that I am you and you are me?"**__ Little Krysta asked._

"_**Yes . . . you're pretty smart for a four year old,"**__ the voice commented._

"_**My teachers say my mind is older than my body,"**__ younger me explained._

"_**Makes sense if you're my reincarnation,"**__ said the voice. __**"Oh and child if you ever need help with anything just take that ring off and I'll be right out,"**__ the woman replied with a creepy, low laugh afterward._

* * *

><p>"Yes just take it off, lose it, have it fall off and I'll be right out," purred the woman's voice.<p>

I felt like I was floating in mid-air, not falling just floating, watching this scene play out as though I was watching TV in my mind.

Zorin's illusions broke and fell away "Vhat?!" the blonde haired vampire was confused. Zorin's attention was brought back to where my body was and shock played on her face.

There where I once was now stood a tall woman maybe 6'2 with flowing caramel brown hair that was up into a high pony tail. Her hair reached her ankles just like mine as her reddish-violet eyes locked onto the woman in front of her. She pushed up my glasses that rested on her face and slightly fixed her chest area as it was at least two sizes bigger. She seemed to look about 23 or so as her bangs fell onto her face the same way mine did to me.

"What, cat got your tongue?" the woman cooed licking her lips, "'Cause I wouldn't mind taking it."

Major and the other watching were surprised at the scene that was unraveling before them.

Zorin was speechless for a few good seconds before forcing herself to speak "Who are you und vhere did Krysta go?"

"Oh the child is fine, she's in here," the woman said pointing to her head, "She's just watching this in a third person point of view, but it's yourself you should be worried about." The brown haired woman said then added "Oh and you can just call me Ace."

"Vhat are you?" Zorin questioned Ace, "Because you're not a human that's for sure."

"I am a hybrid of sorts but the main thing people would call me was 'Witch, Demon, Monster' but of course that's not all," Ace replied with a smirk. "Witch, will do though. That's what they mainly called me," said Ace.

Schrodinger tilted his head "A vitch? I thought that they vere all dead?"

"Apparently not Schrodinger," Major said with a chuckle.

Rip then spoke "Does that mean Krysta ist a vitch?"

"I believe so I just think she doesn't know it," Major replied.

Rip nodded her head as they continued to watch the fight to see the shocked face on the tattooed vampire.

"Vha-vhat!?" Zorin was taken back.

"Come at me sweet cheeks," Ace purred motioning for Zorin to attack.

Zorin clenched her teeth and gripped her scythe tight "Tsk, don't call me that," she sneered.

"Oh poor sweet ZorZor, are you embarrassed by it," she cooed.

Zorin didn't even answer as she ran at Ace, letting out a battle cry and began to swing her scythe at the other woman.

Ace just dodged the blonde vampire's attacks with a bored expression "You're not as amusing as I thought you'd be," she said with a yawn.

"Vhy you!" Zorin hollered and swung at Ace.

Ace did a back flip and landed a few feet away from Zorin "Here kitty kitty!~"

Zorin ran at the woman as fast as she could "I'll kill you!"

Right before Zorin got to Ace, the witch snapped her fingers and Zorin stopped like she was frozen in time.

"Neat trick huh? It doesn't last too long, I think the longest time was ten minutes or so but I won't need that much time," she replied and moved out of the way.

Zorin then realized that Ace was standing in front of a wall and as soon as she heard the snap of fingers, she slammed into it.

Ace began to laugh full heartedly as she wiped to tear from her eye "Priceless, That's the best laugh I've had in ages."

Then out of nowhere Zorin sliced at Ace but she ducked in the nick of time, all though her hair wasn't that lucky.

Ace jumped back a few meters and looked at her hair. It was now rested at her ass as the hair that was severed from the rest was a few inches away for Zorin. Ace's head was lowered so darkness hide her face "You fucking Nazi scum, how dare you even stand before me you undead trash!" she shouted. When she lifted her face a look of pure malice was displayed and eyes full of hate deeper than anything ever seen. "You cut my hair! My long, beautiful hair!" Ace screamed.

When Ace's eyes met Zorin's I could tell she was afraid by the look she had.

"Prepare for you demise Zorin Blitz," Ace spat and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Zorin quickly got her scythe ready as she looked around trying to find the witch.

Ace then appeared behind her "Boo."

Zorin quickly turned around and was greeted with a sword to the gut. The freak vampire grunted from the impacted of the blade as blood seeped from it.

"I promise your death will be slow and painful," Ace said with an insane laugh.

As I watched this I saw Hans sign something to the cat boy whom disappeared.

Ace pulled the sword out slowly, wiggling it around as she did so.

The blonde haired vampire then slugged the brown haired witch in the face hard.

The woman's head was forced to turn to the right as her bangs flew on to the other side in a tangled mess. There from her cheek bone, ending above the middle of her brow in big scarred letters was the word "MONSTER". A sick smiled formed on her face when she saw Zorin's looking "Lovely right? Krysta has the same one, I can only hide so many scars on her body but the deepest ones seem to stay," Ace purred. "You should read the ones on her back. 'Demon, unwanted, freak, killer, damned', lovely words to stain a young girl's skin."

The sword was finally out and Ace kicked Zorin where the sword had entered, sending her across the room. Zorin hit the wall, cracks formed behind her as she fell to the ground with dust flowing in the air around her.

Ace was about to rush her when Hans tackled her to the grounded and held her in place.

"Let me-" Ace couldn't even finish the sentence before Schrodinger put the ring back on our thumb.

I let out a gasp as I entered reality and went to hold my head. I could feel my arms being held down but the feeling was soon gone when I saw Hans standing over me.

"Hey," I said with a smile, "I got my ass kicked didn't I?"

I heard footsteps and then Rip's voice "You mean you don't remember?"

I propped myself on my elbows "Remember what?" I questioned.

"You nearly killed Zorin," Schrodinger chirped happily.

I sat up quickly and looked at my hand, the ring was there but then Zorin came into view. "She got out," was the only thing I managed to say.

"Ja, she did," came a man's voice I was familiar with.

The looks everyone gave the tall albino man would have made me laugh if I hadn't been so shook up.

"Is she ok? We need to get her to the lab! God damn you Ace!" I cursed as I got up and walked to Zorin with a slight limp. Then I realized my head felt lighter so as I walked to her I ran my finger through my hair to find it shorter. I looked at my hair to find it to my ass "Fuck my life! Ace I blame you for this and why is it I never remember the things you do when you're out?"

I finally got the Zorin and shook her "Hey you alright? Here I'll help you to the lab."

Zorin looked at me and tried the lift herself as she glared.

I grabbed Zorin by the arm and helped her to her feet. She didn't say anything as I helped her out of the room and into the halls. After the long silence as I helped Zorin to Dok's lab, I spoke "Look I'm sorry about what happened . . . This is why I freak out when my ring comes off." I could feel Zorin looking at me as I continued "I didn't mean for my ring to come off and I hate it when she decides I'm too weak to fight and doesn't put the ring back on." I sighed as my eyes stayed forward "She's a bitch but in a way she looks out for me and I'm really sorry for what she did to you. She's kinda prideful of her hair."

I heard a sigh from the older woman and felt a light punch on my arm "God damn you've really grown on me. I can't even stay mad at you, you snot." She let out a light chuckle as I looked down at her to see her normal grin upon her face.

I smiled at that action "Yea I guess I have huh?" I said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yep so this chapter basically proves I'm a bitch to my characters<strong>

**Krysta: Characters? IT'S JUST ME YOU'RE A BITCH TO!**

**Me: No I have thing in store for the other just you wait**

**Carly, Nikki, Jaime, Hayley, Hannah, and Torey: WHAT!?**

**Me: Yep I'm evil! Oh and review please 'cause I love to get them even if it's just random letters!**


	11. An Otaku Down

**_NOTE:_**_** Hey! Yes, I know that my uploading habits are less than likable and that some of you are pissed off with good reason. To tell the truth aside from helping my mom around the house I've just been lazy or just hanging out with my girlfriend *CoughRoleplayingCough*. **_

_**Okay so just a quick thing about my mother, she is fucking Lady Deadpool! This 40 some year old woman stays up until 9 or 10 in the MORNING and wakes up at around 2:30 OR not even at all until 9 the NEXT morning. She is a force to be reckoned with and every form of authority in our city is afraid of her because she shows them no fear.**_

_**In the time between she does some of the choir well Hayley(GF) and I help out but then around 4am she takes our housemate Bryan to work about 10 or so miles away, comes back and gets my brother up for school to take a bath. She then makes sure he gets to the bus THAN waiting until 8 to wake my dad up for work and doesn't go to sleep until a little later. **_

_**She repeats this everyday and barely complains, she asks for little help and gets no thanks in return. This woman is my fucking hero and her greatest superpower is just being one amazing human being. **_

_**Thought I'd share that tidbit with you, I hope you like the chapter and I might start looking for someone to proof read them for me because my grammar sucks.**_

* * *

><p>There I was back in my room, lying on my bed just staring at a poster I had taped to the ceiling. I couldn't believe a word that anyone told me; I mean I knew Ace got out but to freak out over some hair?<p>

_It's not just some hair!_

"What is it then?"

_Something to remember._

"Like what?" I was generally curious considering Ace barely spoke to me about her . . . my . . . our past? Man this is some Inuyasha shit going on here only she doesn't have her own body . . . yet.

_Nothing you need to know about right now, the time will come soon enough._

"That's not fair."

_Life's not fair_

With that I knew our conversation was over and let out a small groan before a knock came from my closet. I chuckled "You do know that you are a ghost so you don't have to knock."

Joey fazed through the door dramatically, ninja-ing his way over until he made it to my bed and whisper "Ghost boy, outta control!"

I let out a laugh as he hovered over my bed _"Joey you're such a goof ball,"_ I thought.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" Joey questioned.

"Just thinking, you kinda remind me of this black figure I see when I daydream," I told the teenage looking ghost.

Joey nodded as his transparent lips curled into a smirk before he shouted "OH YEA!" and dolphin dived through my wall.

I sat straight up "It was you!"

Joey's head came back through "Yea, but it wasn't on purpose. To tell the truth it was just sending it out to the closest person to my room at the time."

"But . . ." then I remembered Rip and I were walking down that hall when I had gotten the daydream. "Why a cough drop?" I questioned.

"I heard something around the lines of 'just feel sick' and cough drops came to mind," he stated hovering above me.

I chuckled remember the whole thing. Meeting Rip, talking to her, her helping me shower and as my mind stayed on the last thought I felt my face grow hot.

"Dude!" Joey laughed, "You're blushing!" The ghost boy was now inches from my face "Is it something dirty?" he pride.

"I'm not sure but I do know one thing."

Joey was confused and I knew it as he questioned "What?"

"She saw me naked but I've never saw her nude!" I shout and fell back on to the bed.

"Now I'm really confused," Joey replied.

I sighed and looked at him "Rip . . . The first day I got here Rip helped me take a shower because of the wound on my chest."

"I see now," he said nodding his head.

"Yea, the only time I've seen her nude I can't really count because it was just some fan art and doujins," I replied.

Joey looked confused again "Doujins?"

"it's manga form of anime porn," I stated. Standing up from my bed, I stretched and walked over to my desk before sitting down. I opened my laptop and got on YouTube so I could listen to scary stories called Creepypastas by many different people.

Joey floated beside me "Oh, new Jeff one! I'll get Schrodinger!" he cheered and disappeared.

It was a normal thing for the three of us to listen to Creepypastas or watch anime, I had Joey and Schro hooked on Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It was random and different just like the two so I guess they could relate in a way.

Well no sooner had I clicked the video, I had a boy on either side of me listening to the story told by MrCreepyPasta.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLSING<strong>

It was a normal mission got array. What was supposed to be a normal search and destroy mission turned into an all-out war when a Japanese nun showed up.

At the moment she was sword fighting with Torey whom wasn't doing too well with the quickness of the woman.

If Nikki and Patrick hadn't been firing at her as well, the tall male would have been dead or in a critical caution.

As the two shoot at the nun that proclaimed her name to be Yumie, Carly had snuck up behind her quietly. She lifted the cricket bat ready to knock the woman unconscious when it splintered and cracked in half, a gunshot being the reason.

Yumie turned quickly and kicked Carly in the gut causing the albino to stumble back a bit. Both the nun and Carly looked at the shooter to see a short haired blond woman in priest garbs, sunglasses hiding the eyes behind.

"Heinkel I could of handled it!" Yumie protested.

As the woman spoke the German accent she had was noticeable, "You didn't even know she vas behind you!"

Carly straightened herself up a bit before shouting "Hey, sunglasses at night! That wasn't cool!"

Heinkel shot a glare at Carly "You think you're funny, eh?"

"Think, I know I'm funny. Here I got a joke for ya! " Carly said. She let out a snicker before continuing "Who broke all the Ten Commandments at once?"

Everyone looked at Carly confused until Yumie piped up "The devil of course."

"No, Moses!"

Heinkel let out a chuckle "Ok that vas pretty funny, but that still von't help you!" before the blond could pull the trigger, her guns were shot from her hands. She shot a glare at the other blonde stepping from behind a tree then back to Carly.

"Help? I was the distraction," The albino laughed.

Yumie seeming to of forgotten Torey and went to attack Carly until a rock collided with the back of her skull. The nun dropped her weapon to hold the spot of impact as she turned to see a girl with green hair holding another rock.

"Ummm, he did it!" Hannah shouted pointing to a tree.

As Yumie glared at Hannah, Torey grabbed her weapon from the ground.

Nikki and Patrick made their way from the trees, each with a gun pointed at the Iscariot members.

Nikki kept her gun pointed at Heinkel as she picked up the woman's guns and backed away before inspecting the weapons. ".45 Shepherds, nice choice," She stated and pointed one of Heinkel's guns at her.

Heinkel sneered "Are you going to shoot me vith mein own gun?"

"If you make a wrong move I will. Patrick get the Glock in my pouch and hand it to Carly," Nikki said.

Patrick did as told while still keeping his Submachine Gun pointed at Yumie. "Here Carly!" Patrick called, throwing her the gun.

Carly catch it with caution and kept it at the ready.

Then Hannah's voice called of the tree line "Hey guys!"

"What is it Hannah?" Patrick shouted.

"There's a huge priest looking dude running toward me, what do I do!?" Hannah shouted back.

Just then a tall burly man in priest clothes just like Hannah had said ran through the tree line. His short blond hair whipping rapidly as he ran with sea green eyes locked on the teens from behind round glass. As he got closer they could see slight stubble and a scar on his left cheek, bayonets raised high ready to strike down the enemy with great precision.

"Delta 20!" Nikki shouted at the group.

Carly looked at Nikki "What's Delta 20 again?"

"For Pete sake. Run!" She screaming as the group ran behind her. "What's the point in code names for things if you can't even remember them!?"

"I can remember some!" Carly countered sprinting past Nikki and into the lead.

"You're the one that suggested them!" Patrick yelled, still shooting the gaining clergy.

Carly didn't say a word as they continued to run.

Torey then piped up "Guy's where's Hannah?"

"She's right behind m-" Patrick didn't even finish the sentence.

They had left Hannah back there, who knows if these three were the only ones to have come here.

"Change of plans people! Carly, you and I will charge at them while Torey and Patrick split from us to get Hannah." Nikki ordered.

"Right!"

Torey and Patrick split from the two as they changed course.

"Prepare yourself Nikki!" Carly advised.

The two females charged at the group, firing away at them as they got closer. Once they were close enough Carly and Nikki speared the other two females before proceeding in running back the way at which Hannah was.

"Nice!" Carly said as she and Nikki did a high five.

"I didn't think that would actually work!"

"Me either!"

Soon the clearing came into view along with Torey, Hannah, and Patrick sitting in a helicopter.

"Hustle those bootalicious booties!" Hannah shouted.

The helicopter was already off the ground and was still going as the rope ladder swayed with every rocking motion.

Carly jumped and grabbed the ladder first climbing as fast as she could as Nikki did the same.

Before Nikki could ascend farther a sharp and intense pain made its way into her side. _"Shit I've been hit."_

"Nikki!" Carly shouted

"I'm fine just keep moving!" She assured.

Carly ascended faster and climbed into the helicopter with the help of Patrick and Hannah. "Go man!" Carly shouted at the pilot.

"If I go now-"

"Just go!" she shouted. _"You better hold the fuck on Nikki."_

Nikki held the rope ladder tight though the pain as blood ran down her leg. _"Fuck it hurts, I'm starting to feel light headed. I'm not dying tonight!"_ With that thought the young blonde struggled to climb the ladder once more.

"Come Nikki!" Patrick called holding out a hand.

"Come on!" Carly beseeched.

Her hand shot up to Carly's and nearly missed as the other hand latched on to Patrick's. They hoisted her into the helicopter and Nikki collapsed, a bloody bayonet protruding from her side.

Anger built inside Carly as she took Patrick's Submachine gun and fired relentlessly at the trio on the ground. "Fucking die!" she shouted.

"Carly, calm down!" Torey and Patrick bellowed.

The albino girl then turned to the two males "I am calm!" she screamed.

Torey looked at the shrieking figures of the trio but something quick and long was heading straight for Carly.

"Carly, look out!" cried Torey. Out of reflex his arm moved to block it as the bayonet pierced his forearm the tip just grazing her cheek.

Torey howled in pain as he took out the object within his flesh, a look of shock played on Carly's face.

"Torey are you ok?" Patrick questioned.

"Hurts like a bitch but I'm fine. Carly are you alright?" Torey said with concern.

"Me? You're the one with a-"

The helicopter jolted roughly and started a descent to the ground.

"Shit just got real guys!" Hannah shouted and run to the pilot, "He's as dead as Integra's love life!"

"Now is no time for jokes!" Torey barked.

"It's was funny though." Patrick commented.

Hannah pushed the dead pilot aside so Patrick could take the controls.

"Everyone hang on!" Patrick yelled as the helicopter jerked around more.

Carly grabbed into Nikki whom had fell unconscious and held tightly to a seat belt.

Torey grabbed at a belt but wasn't fast enough and fell out of the helicopter but quickly grabbed the ladder with his good arm.

"Torey!"

"I'm fine just go!"

The helicopter again began to ascend when bullets flew by Torey, "These guys are relentless."

Before they could get higher though another bayonet came flying a cut one part of the ladder, "Patrick hurry it up!"

"I'm trying!" Called the blonde piloting the helicopter.

"I get ya!" Hannah said as she reached a hand for him.

Torey reached for the green haired woman the best he could with his injured arm. Too late, a second bayonet cut the other side.

"Torey!" Came a cry of shock from the group.

Torey fell into the foliage and disappeared from sight.

"We have to go back!" Carly cried.

"We can't!" Patrick snapped, "If we do Nikki well die of bloodless and we could join her!"

Tears fell from Carly's eyes as they flew off and away from the mayhem. _"I lost another friend. It's all my fault!"_

The rest of the ride was a silent one as they land back at HQ, with somber eyes as Nikki was carted away to the medical wing.

A faint knock sounded in Integra's office as the leader granted them entrance.

Carly open the door and walked bloodshot met with icy blue "The mission was a success but we were ambushed by a group called Iscariot. One dead, one injured, and one missing."

"Who?"

"Pilot Matthew Willson, shot in the temple while piloting. Captain of Omega Bravo Division Nikki Winters, bayonet pierced right side below ribcage. Second in command of Omega Bravo Division Torey Von Dragonslayer, fell from Helicopter during the death of pilot Matthew Willson." Carly relayed as tears started to well in her eyes again.

Integra's face softened at the girl before her, "Thank you Carlotta, that's all. I'll send a search team out immediately, so do rest."

Carly ran to Integra and hugged her as she cried "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Of course the older woman was shocked but returned the hug briefly before pushing the crying girl away. "Go to Hayley, we both know she'll need you." She stated.

Carly nodded and left the room _"Please be alive, Torey. I can't lose another friend."_

* * *

><p><strong>MILLENNIUM<strong>

"Vhy are you crying?" Schrodinger questioned.

Why was I crying? I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach like something horrible happened. Are Torey and the others ok? "I'm fine Schro just allergies." I lied.

Schrodinger stared at me intensely for a few more seconds before replied happily "Ok!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Krysta:<strong>** What is with you and death?!**

**I just like it OKAY!**

**Torey: So I'm dead?**

**Ummm o-o; . . . In the next chapter, what will happen? Carly and the other have lose another friend, will this finally be the breaking point or is there still hope for our young friends?!**

**Nikki: I'm not doing this**

**Do it or you die next**

**Nikki: *walks out in Zero Suit Samus Cosplay* Please review **

**Hayley:*****walks out in Hyrule Warriors Zelda Cosplay* And follow for more!**

**Now Kiss!**

**Nikki:****I'm done! *leaves***

**I tired.**


End file.
